Music or the Misery
by Prima Voltera
Summary: Fall Out Boy and OHSHC crossover fanfic. Thanks to their dad's newest tour with his band, siblings Ryan and Declan Stump move to Japan to live with Gerard and his brother Mikey for the duration of the tour. The siblings get into Ouran Academy through scholarships and Ryan becomes friends and eventually joins the infamous Host Club.
1. Chapter 1: Music and Spice

I slammed on my guitar letting the last note of the song ring in the air and looked up proudly at the three people what where watching me.

"That was awesome Ryan!" I blushed as Pete applauded my performance.

"Thanks Pete." I said setting my guitar down. "I think I still need to work on some stuff though..."

"No you're really good, if you overwork it you'll make it sound a lot worse." Patrick said standing up and hugging me. "I think you did great. You'd be able to fill in for any of us when we're recording and no one would be able to tell the difference!"

"Unless she was singing." Said Joe from his place by the door. "People would be able to tell the difference then."

"Of course they would." Said Pete. "Ryan's a girl and sounds like one to!"

"Thanks a lot for pointing that out Pete." I said rolling my eyes. "Because that's soooooo obvious. Can we please continue with figuring out the stuff of the new album?"

"Sure, " Said Patrick. "Now that you're old enough you can help us record."

"Awesome." I said picking my guitar back up.

Three hours later we all finished and as I was packing my guitar up Patrick came over and patted my shoulder.

"You did a good job with rehearsal today." He said smiling.

"Thanks Patrick." I said Turning to face him. "You did good too. I think I'm going to go up to my room and work on some homework until dinner."

I left the studio that was in the basement and headed through the living room and up the stairs to my room. Entering my room, I grabbed my Chemistry homework and flopped down on my bed. A few minutes later there was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said looking up. "Oh hey Dec. how're you doing today?"

I looked up at my older brother and grinned. Declan was older that me by three years and was a great older brother. Although a bit over protective. He also wasn't as into music as I was, which made Patrick and the rest of the band pretty sad. He was going to go to college next year and wanted to be a lawyer. Crazy right? The son of a famous musician wanting to be a lawyer?

"Hey Ry." He said sitting on the edge of my bed. "I'm good. I was just talking to dad about what colleges I should look into."

"Mhmmm." I said turning back to my homework, brushing my hair out of my face.

"I think dad and the rest of the guys are hiding something from us." Declan said suddenly.

"You think so?" I said, turning a page in my textbook.

"Yea. Dad's all fidgety,Pete won't look me in the eyes without looking away very quickly, Joe's completely ignoring me and I don't know where Andy went."

"Huh." I said. "That's odd. They weren't like that earlier. Of course Andy wasn't in rehearsal either... Patrick had to fill in."

"Why do you call dad by his name?" Asked Declan. "Wouldn't some find it rude?"

I glared at my brother. "Are you saying that I'm being rude?"

"No Ry, I didn't mean it like that. It's just odd that's all."

"Humph." I said sitting up and crossing my arms. "I just don't like playing the "my dad's a famous musician" card, that's all. It gives me unwanted attention."

"I can respect that." Declan said nodding. "I don't like that card either."

We chatted for a while, during which I completely forgot about her homework. Around five mom called us down for dinner. Letting out a groan I put my homework away.

"I'll never finish my homework now." I complained.

"You'll find a way to Ry." Said Declan as he put his arm around my shoulders. "You always do." He said guiding me down the stairs and into the dining room.

Entering the dining room I settled into my usual seat between Patrick and Andy. I eyed the food that was sitting on the table. It was one of Patrick's favorite dishes, Shrimp Vindaloo.

 **A/N: for those of you who don't know what that is, Shrimp Vindaloo is a rather spicy dish, that was created in the Portuguese-Indian colony of Goa. The name comes from two of the curry's key ingredients—vinho (wine vinegar), and alhos (garlic).**

"Awe man!" Said Declan grinning excitedly. "This meal oughta be good."

Me and my brother shared an evil grin.

~ _ **Flashback~**_

 _"Hey guys!" Patrick said excitedly coming into the living room. Everyone looked up from what they were doing and looked at him._

 _"What is it dad?" Declan asked._

 _"Well," He said practically glowing with excitement. "You know how I've been trying to get you guys to try one of my favorite dishes from The Himalayan?"_

 _"Yes dear." Said my mom looking up from the book she was reading._

 _"Well I finally found and excuse to have you guys try it!" He said. "We don't really have anything to eat in the house at the moment because Pete ate everything so I figured we'd get take out!"_

 _"That sound great Patrick!" I said grinning. "We should invite the others to come as well! If that's ok with you of course, mom."_

 _Elisa smiled at me. "Of course dear. As long as Pete doesn't try to eat what's left of the minimal food we have. I need to go shopping again..."_

 _"Here dad." Said Declan handing Patrick the phone so he could call the restaurant._

 _After Patrick called the restaurant and ordered to food, he called up Pete and the other guys and invited them over of dinner. Ten minutes later the guys arrived. Pete slapped me on the back and grinned._

 _"How's my special kid doing these days?" He asked._

 _"Fine." I said. "But you knew that of course because you saw us a few days ago when you ate all of our food."_

 _Pete ignored me and dragged me into the dining room where I had set the table earlier. The rest of the gang followed behind us and settled down in there usual seats. I took my place between Patrick and Andy. We all chatted for about twenty minutes before the doorbell rang._

 _"I'll get it!" Said Declan standing up and walking out of the room and headed towards the front door. A few minutes later he came back with a steaming bag of food._

 _"Smells delicious!" Said Pete eyeing to bag as Declan set it down on the table._

 _"Ok let's see here..." Said Patrick withdrawing the food from the bag. "I ordered Masala Papad for Andy." He passed to dish to Andy who thanked him. "And I got Shrimp Vindaloo for the rest of us..." He gave us each an average amount of food and we all started to eat._

 _The meal was immediately interrupted however when Pete took a large mouthful of shrimp and then a swig of beer. Bad combination. Drinking alcohol won't help stop the burn of spice, it'll only make it worse. Pete started to turn a peculiar shade of red before Declan yelled at him to get some milk to drink. Running out of the dining room and into the kitchen we all heard Pete open the fridge and grabbed the carton of milk. A second later he came back in with half of the carton of milk down his shirt front. Everyone was practically crying with laughter. But whether it was from laughing or the spicy food we didn't know._

 _ **~End of flashback~**_


	2. Chapter 2: Good or Bad News

Pete pushed his plate of shrimp away from him. "There's no way I'm eating this again." He said with a grimace. Patrick laughed.

"No problem Pete, I got a large order of Masala Papad for you and Andy."

"Aw thanks Patrick!" Pete said helping himself to the food.

"Where is Andy by the way?" Declan asked.

"Oh he's... around some place." Said Patrick uncomfortably. "He's getting us something from Chicago." I could tell that Patrick was lying. Who would spend a week in Chicago to just "get something"?

"Even if he did it's only a 40 minute drive from here to Chicago!" Said Declan. "And Andy's been gone a week!"

"Declan." My mom said. "He'll be here when he can." My brother let out a humph and started to pick at his food.

"What's he getting?" I asked curiously setting down my fork and looking at Patrick.

"Just down stuff for the tour that we're doing starting in August." He said. "It's gonna be a awesome tour that we're doing throughout Europe and Asia."

"Awesome!" I said. "Are me and Declan coming to?"

"Kind of." Said Patrick. I looked at him confused. "You see." He said. "Your mother and I have been talking and we think that it's best if you guys stay in one place while the band is on tour. Since it is at the beginning of the school year and both of you are at an important time of your learning career-"

"So what?" Asked my brother. "You're gonna leave us at some school in another country where we know no one?"

"Declan Stump!" My mother said harshly. "Don't interrupt your father like that!"

Declan muttered apologies while Patrick just continued with what he was saying.

"Long story short, we have connecting flight in Japan on our way to Beijing so you both will be staying in Japan with Gerard and Mikey."

"What!?" Me and my brother yelled at the same time.

"That's awesome!" I said. "I love hanging out with them!"

"You expect me to uproot my life for a whole YEAR and live in JAPAN!?" My brother said in shock and anger. "I sent an application to a college in New York to see if I could get a scholarship!"

"SIT DOWN DECLAN." My mom practically yelled. Declan sat down immediately. Mom rarely yelled but when she did everyone listened to her.

Patrick sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. "Listen to me first before you say anything Declan. Please."

Declan gave a stiff nod and Patrick continued.

"Andy went to New York this week to talk to the people at the Collage that you are going to. He got back to me a few days ago saying that they okayed what we had asked them.

We had asked them if you could study abroad your first year because we were going in tour and didn't want you not to be able to look after your sister. The collage has a small campus in Japan for students who study abroad there. It's known as Ouran Academy." He explained. For once my brother kept his mouth shut and listened with some curiosity.

"The academy is actually four schools on one campus. Elementary, Middle, and High School as well as a University. Ryan of course, will be attending the High School on a music scholarship while you will be attending the University." Patrick said.

"That's cool." Said Declan. "I'm sorry that I was impatient and rude."

"It's ok." Said Patrick. "This is kinda last minute I guess, we leave in three weeks. We would've told you guys sooner but Marist just got around to contacting us a week ago."

"It's ok dad. Really." Said Declan. "This will be a pretty cool trip."

We were interrupted by Pete letting out a huge burp and we all laughed. Joe, who had been quite the whole meal finally spoke up after looking up from his phone.

"Just got a text from Andy." He said. "He'll be here in about five minutes."

Five minutes later Andy came in a greeted us all with a smile.

"I'm back guys!" He said grinning. He settled down in the seat next to me and grabbed the container of Masala Papad. Looking in the container he set it down and gave Pete a mock glare.

"Pete ate all the food again." He said sadly. Pete let out another loud burp and we all laughed.

###

 _ **Hey guys! So how do you like the story so far? This is what happens when my mind is to tired and over thinks, you get really weird crossover fan fiction. I'm sorry if it's really bad, like I said, tiredness + daydreaming= weird fan fiction. Also I know this chapter was short! I'll try to make them longer!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to Japan!

*three week time skip*

The past three weeks had been complete hell. We had shipped all of me and Declan's things half way across the world because it would be too expensive and pointless to buy new things in Japan, so for the last week we had been sleeping on the floors of our now empty rooms in sleeping bags. We, or rather I, spent half of the second week before the trip getting stuff sorted out for school at Ouran, and deciding what classes i had to take. A lot of the classes that they had at Ouran they also had at my High School where I went to. My now old High School, Glenbrook South High School, had given me the schedule that I would've had there for my last year of High School so I could know what classes I should consider taking at Ouran.

The last week that we had before we officially left was that Patrick and the guys could do an Inventory of what needed to be brought along for the tour. Fall Out Boy was doing a tour with Brendon Urie(who I swear hates my guts for no reason), and Twenty One Pilots. All of us were taking a private jet all the way to Tokyo. The first leg of the journey was pretty awesome. I sat with Declan, Pete and Tyler, and we told each other about funny things that we have done and plan to do in the future(this caused Patrick to cringe slightly when he overheard us).

The second leg of the journey wasn't as fun however, we had an hour delay in Seattle Washington because of the weather. When we finally got back on the plane I wasn't really happy learning that I had to sit next to Brendon for take off. Of course the only thing that could've made it worse was that five minutes AFTER take off we hit turbulence so no one could get out of their seats. It stayed that way for the REST OF THE TRIP, if that could've made it any worse. I swear Brendon was thinking about either murdering me, or risking his life to move to a different part of the plane. Why the heck did he hate me so much?

I've never been so happy to get off a plane before then. We got to the Airport around Two O'Clock in the morning and when we met up with Gerard and Mikey at the baggage claim, i had to laugh. They both looked so disheveled and tired. Gerard looked just plain cranky. Of course it was a general rule not to try to wake up the beast until at least after noon, and you should never EVER try to wake him up once he falls asleep. He bites and hits, and i unfortunately learned that the hard way.

"Hey Gerard! Hey Mikey!" I said excitedly. "How are you guys doing?"

" Hi Ryan." Said Mikey with a tired smile. "We're good, although I think that Gerard's a bit more tired than usual."

"You would be to if you had to wake up at midnight to pick some people up." Gerard grumbled.

"Well I'm beat as well." Said Brendon. " I think that I'll find a taxi to get us to the Hotel."

"Great idea Brendon," Said Josh. "I think me and Tyler will come with you guys."

"Hey wait up!" Said Patrick. "I'm the only one who knows how to speak Japanese. So you won't be able to get anywhere without me!"

"Yeah," Declan muttered to me. "No one else bothered because they didn't think it was worth their time."

"Really Declan." I chided. "I learned how to speak Japanese to and I don't think that it was a waste of time. It turns out that it's a good thing I did too, unlike you I don't need to be the one who needs to take a Japanese language course."

"It's was a thing that I need to do as a requirement for studying abroad my first year in college!" Delcan said.

"I know sweet bother, I know." I said patting his arm. "No need to get all worked up about it."

Our conversation was interrupted by Patrick both pulling us into a hug.

"See you kids later." He said. " I hope that both of you will behave yourselves!"

"Of course Patrick," I said. "We will. I'll make sure my brother doesn't get into trouble."

"Hey!" Exclaimed Declan.

"Kidding Dec." I said grinning.

I turned to Pete and hugged him as well.

"Hope I'll get to talk to you soon." I said.

"Don't forget to tell me about all the crazy things you do!" Pete said patting my back. I then shook Andy and Joe's hands and watched as they all grabbed their bags and headed off to find a taxi to bring them to the Hotel.

"Well it's just us now." Said Mikey. "Shall we go?"

"Yep!" I said grabbing my luggage and heading towards the door that led outside of the Airport.

Once finding Mikey's car, we all piled in and Gerard fell asleep almost immediately. The whole ride to their house was silent in fear that someone might wake him. An hour later we pulled up into the driveway and we all got out.

"What should we do about Gerard?" I whispered.

"Leave him." Said Mikey whispering back. "He'll wake up and eventually make it back into the house."

Grabbing our bags we all went into the house and Mikey led us up the stairs.

"Ryan, your room is the second door on the left, and Declan, yours in the room past that on the right."

We thanked Mikey and both went into our rooms. Everything had already been unpacked and set up for me. I had to make note of thanking Mikey and Gerard in the morning for doing that for me. Without bothering to change out of my traveling clothes I climbed into my bed and fell asleep immediately.


	4. Chapter 4: School and the Host Club?

I was so glad that Declan and me weren't starting school until tomorrow. After getting to Gerard and Mikey's house around two in the morning, I woke up around one in the afternoon. Getting up I went down the stairs and made my way to the kitchen.

"Ah, Sleeping Beauty awakes!" Said Declan when he saw me.

"Leave me alone." I grumbled. "I'm still tired.

"It's one in the afternoon!" Declan said. "I was just thinking about waking you up."

"Where is Mikey and Gerard?" I asked, deciding to ignore him.

"I don't know." Said Declan shrugging. " Work? I don't know what people do when they're not part of a band anymore. Oh, the school we're going to. Ouran? They dropped off the stuff that we'll be needing for school tomorrow."

"That's nice." I said. "Can I see mine?"

Declan handed me an envelope and i quickly opened it and went over the papers.

"Hmmmm," I said frowning. " It's a requirement for me to join at least on club... What!? They don't have a music club!? What is this world coming to?"

"They have a music class though," Said Declan. "That's a plus."

"Yeah, but I don't know if I'll even get into the class..."

"Oh look." Said Declan holding up two coat-hangers each with a different uniform. "Uniforms!"

"Oh joy." I said. Declan took one out of the garment bag that it was in and started laughing hysterically.

"Look at this!" He said.

I made a face. "There is no way on this plant that I'd ever wear THAT."

The dress that Declan held up was a large poofy dress that was a hideous shade of yellow.

"It looks like a large banana!" He said still laughing.

"What about the other uniform?" I asked. Declan pulled out the other uniform that must've been that boy's uniform. It wasn't much better even though it was what I usually wore.

"That's not much better, Declan." I said frowning. "Does this school even have a sense of fashion?"

"I don't think so..." He said. " But it's not my problem because as a University student I don't have to wear a uniform."

"Lucky you." I said turning away from him. "I wish they would've given us our schedules today too. Looks like they'll give them to us tomorrow at school."

The rest of the day was relatively boring. Declan and me didn't really do anything except try to annoy each other. We also had to unpack all of our stuff that wasn't already unpacked. That actually took up most of the day.

*Time skip to the next day*

"The school is pink!" I said looking up at the large building that made up Ouran Academy.

"You could say that again..." Said Declan. "Why pink I don't know..."

We both said goodbye to Gerard who had drove us to school before entering through the school's large gates and onto the grounds.

"Ok," said Declan. "The High School administration office should be somewhere in that direction." He waved his hand somewhere off to the left. "See you after school Ryan."

He walked off to the right and left me standing there in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Thanks a lot Declan." I muttered heading the direction he had indicated. Eventually i found my way to the administration office where i got my schedule for the semester.

" Math,History, Free period..." I muttered flipping through my schedule as i walked. How am i to find anything in this school? It was so big! I wandered around for a while and missed my math class. Whatever, I hated math anyways.

"Are you lost?" A voice asked behind me. I turned to see two boys standing behind me. The one that had spoken to me had blonde hair and violet eyes. The guy next to him had black hair and grey eyes behind a pair of glasses.

"Yeah." I said to the blonde. "Could you help me?"

" Of course young man!" The blonde said.

'Young man...?' I thought. Oh yea he must think i'm a guy because of my short hair and what i was wearing. I looked down at the grey suit i was wearing. Now that I think of it, some of the girls were giving me "the look" if you get me, when I was leaving the Administration office...

"You're the new exchange student from America right?" I looked up at the other guy who was now talking to me.

"Yeah," I said.

"Oh how exciting!" The blonde said. "May I see your schedule?"

"Sure." I said handing my schedual to him.

"You have AP Calculus?" He asked surprised. "That's an extremely advanced class even for a coming in third year."

"Yeah well..." I shifted uncomfortably.

"We have about three classes together." Said the blonde. "Including the next one! We'll show you the way come on."

I shrugged and followed the blonde and his friend as they showed me the way to my next class.

"My names Tamaki Suoh." Said the blonde. "And my friend here is Kyoya Otori."

"I am very capable of introducing myself." Said Kyoya pushing his glasses up.

Ignoring him Tamaki looked sideways at me. "What's your name?" He asked."

"My name's Ryan." I said.

"Nice to meet you Ryan." Said Tamaki.

"Nice to meet you as well." I responded.

All three of us entered the classroom and Tamaki and Kyoya left me to sit in the back of the class while the teacher had me introduce myself. After i introduced myself to the class, i made my way over to the back of the room where Tamaki and Kyoya were sitting. Sitting next to Kyoya i took out my notebook and pencil ready to take notes.

"Hey Ryan." Tamaki said from the other side of Kyoya.

"What is it?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"What are you doing after school today?"

"I don't know..." I responded. " Going home I suppose."

"Would you like to come and check out the club that Kyoya and I are apart of?"

"Maybe." I said. "I'd have to talk to my brother about it."

"You have a brother?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes." I said getting rather impatient. "His name is Declan and he's a bit over protective sometimes."

"Oh that's cool." Said Tamaki. "What year is he?"

"He's a University student." I said. "Now can you please be quiet so i can concentrate on my work?"

"Of course..." said Tamaki pouting slightly.

Class went a little better after that and once class was over Tamaki gave me a map of the school and told me to meet him and Kyoya after school in Music Room 3. The rest of my classes went rather smoothly after that and when the bell rang signaling the end of our last class I found my way to Music Room 3.

Knocking on the door first, I opened it and entered the room. No one was there at the moment and there was nothing in there but couches, tables and chairs.

"Some music room." I said aloud. I stepped farther into the room and started to poke around. Behind a large yellow curtain I finally found a Grand Piano and a Violin. They both looked rather dusty as if nobody had played them in a while. I picked up the Violin and plucked at the strings.

Surprisingly, the instrument despite it's neglect, was still in pretty good shape and it didn't take me long to tune it. I decided that since I was waiting, I would play it till Tamaki and Kyoya arrived. Picking up the instrument I thought about what I was going to play before I decided on the perfect piece and started to play.

I was so wrapped up in my playing that I didn't notice that people had come into the room until I was done playing. I jumped slightly when I heard people clapping.

"That was amazing!" Tamaki said as I turned around to look at all the people that had heard my performance.

"Uh, thank you." I said noticing that there where about seven people around me including Tamaki and Kyoya.

"Allow me to introduce you to the other members of our wonderful club!" Exclaimed Tamaki. "This is Honey-Senpai," He pointed to a rather short blonde boy with brown eyes. Honey was carrying a pink bunny with him.

"Wow!" Said Honey. " You are really good at playing violin!"

"Thank you." I said smiling at him.

"And this," Continued Tamaki. "Is Mori-Senpai." He gestured to a tall black haired guy who nodded at me. Must not talk much, I assumed.

"These are to twins Hikaru and Karou." The twins where to boys with ginger hair and looked so similar that I knew that I would have a hard time telling them apart.

"And since you already know me and Kyoya," Said Tamaki. "That leaves Haruhi!"

He pointed to a girl with short brown hair that was standing next to him.

"Together we make up the Ouran High School Host Club!" All of them said together.

Oh jeez, what have I gotten myself into here?


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting the Host Club

"What's your name?" Asked Honey wrapping himself around my arm and looking up at me.

"I'm Ryan." I said smiling at him.

"That's a nice name!" Said Honey. "Can I call you Ry-chan?"

"Uh, sure." I said uncomfortably.

"Yay!" Honey said giggling. Mori then came over and gently detached Honey from my arm.

"Thanks Mori." I said gratefully. My arm had started to go numb. He nodded to me and then walked away with Honey and they both sat down at a nearby table.

"So where are you from?" Someone asked putting their arm on my shoulder. I turned to see one of the red-headed twins.

"Yeah." Said another voice. I turned to see the other twin on my other shoulder. "You speak Japanese really well for a exchange student. There's barely an accent in your voice."

I moved away from the twins because I didn't like being too close to people I barely knew. "I'm from America." I said stiffly as the twins followed me. Didn't they respect others personal space?

"That's cool." Said one of the twins. "What part-"

"Of America are you from?" finished the other.

"Ummmm, Illinois." I said. "But my family also has a house in California as well."

"That's cool." Said one of the twins. " Are your parents rich?"

"I wouldn't necessary say that..." I responded.

"Oh, so you're a commoner?" The twins asked rudely.

"Hey!" Said haruhi. "Just because she's not rich doesn't make her a commoner! There are such things as upper middle class you know!"

The twins looked at each other and then at Haruhi. "Yeah we know that." They said.

"Sure you did." Haruhi muttered to herself then looked at me and smiled. "Sorry about the twins, they can be idiots sometimes."

"No," I said. "It's fine really. But... I was wondering, Why do you dress up as a boy when you're a girl?"

A soon as the words passed my lips the whole host club froze and stared at me. There was an awkward silence.

"Hey I'm sorry that I asked. It's really none of my-" I was Interrupted by the twins tackling me to the ground.

"He must not escape this room!" Tamaki yelled at the twins. "He must not be able to spread the word that our beloved Haruhi is a girl!" He pulled Haruhi into a hug and she struggled.

"Let go of my Senpai!" She yelled.

"But daddy doesn't want to let go of his precious daughter!" Tamaki said hugging Haruhi tighter.

"Hey get off of me you oafs!" I yelled trying to get the twins off of me. "What do you think you're doing to me?"

"We're not going to let you tell the school Haruhi's secret." The twins said not getting up. I sighed and stopped struggling. A pair of black shoes made their way into my line of vision and I looked up to see Kyoya looking down at me smirking.

"What should we do with you?" He asked.

"Well you get the twins off my back." I asked hopefully.

"Not yet." Said Kyoya. "What do you think we should do with him Tamaki?" He asked looking over at Tamaki, who had finally let Haruhi go from his hug.

"I have a great idea!" Tamaki said coming over and pushing the twins off of me and holding out a hand for me to take. "We're going to make you our new Host!"

"What!?" i shrieked. "There's no way that i'm going to-"

"You're going to have to." Interrupted Kyoya. "You know Haruhi's secret. So you have to become a host."

Scowling I ignored Tamaki's outstretched hand and stood up by myself.

"You sure that he's Host Club material?" Asked the twins skeptically. "He's doesn't seem like much." They circled me and looked at me closely. "He does have a sense of fashion though." They admitted. One of the twins poked at my shoulder. "I've never seen this material before." He remarked. "And that's saying something because our mom is a fashion designer!"

"Good to know." I said lightly pushing the twins away. "Could you please leave me alone?"

"He has the correct manners to." Said Kyoya. I turned around and scowled at him.

"It's settled then!" said Tamaki. "He's our new host! And since you're so good at playing violin, and I assume that you know how to play more than one instrument,"

"I can play about 15 actually." I said.

"15!?" The whole Host Club exclaimed.

"Um yeah..." I said slowly. " I can play Guitar, Bass, Drums, Synthesizer, Piano, Violin, Trumpet, Bassoon, Cello, Flute, Saxophone of any variety..."

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Honey.

"Well," I said. "There are different kinds of Saxophones. Alto, Tenor, Baritone and Soprano."

"And you can play them all?" Asked Honey with wide eyes. Well, the whole Host Club stared at me with wide eyes.

"Yeah..." I said becoming self conscious about myself. " Once you know how to play one instrument you kinda know how to play the other instruments that are in the same group."

I decided not to tell them that I could also play Contrabassoon. Their minds probably wouldn't be able to handle it.

"It's not that impressive," I said. "My dad can play at least 20 or more."

"20!?" Tamaki and the twins shrieked. "Is that even humanly possible!?"

"Calm down will you?" I said getting rather annoyed. "It's not that big of a deal."

After a while Tamaki and the twins calmed down enough and then Tamaki started talking again.

"I know what Type you're going to be now!" He exclaimed.

"Type...?" I asked, having no clue what he was talking about.

"From now on you will be known as the Music Type!" He said pointing at me.

"Great idea boss!" The twins agreed. "You'll have to play for us sometime!" They said.

"Um sure I guess." I said.

"So that's how you got into this school." Said Kyoya. "You must've gotten a Scholarship."

"Yeah." I said turning to him. He smirked.

"You're certainly talented." He said.

"Thanks." I said.

I was suddenly thrown off balance as Tamaki jumped on me and gave me a tight hug.

"Awe." Your so cute!" He said.

"Hey! Get off me!" I said. Thankfully Declan decided to show up then. He opened the door and was talking.

"Hey Ry," He said "Someone told me that you'd be in here and-" He stopped when he saw all of the guys surrounding me.

"What the hell?" He said taking in the scene. He ran up and pushed Tamaki off of me. "Get away from my sister idiot!" He yelled

The Host Club froze again and stared at us.

"You're a girl Ry-chan?" Honey asked.

"Uh, yeah." I said Sheepishly. "I was going to tell you but I didn't get the chance to."

"Come on Ryan." Said Declan dragging me toward the door. "We're leaving this place, besides, Mikey's waiting outside for us."

I gave the Host Club a small smile as my brother dragged me out the door and down the hall.


	6. Chapter 6: interesting information

**Kyoya's P.O.V.**

I watched Ryan's brother drag her out of Music Room 3 with a slight smile. I headed to the table where I had set my computer during my free period and the rest of the Club followed talking excitedly with one another.

"I can't believe that Ry-chan is a girl!" Said Honey. "She doesn't look like one."

"Well I don't either." Mumbled Haruhi.

"Did you know Kyoya-Senpai?" Kaoru asked me.

"Know that Ryan was a girl?" I asked pushing my glasses up. "Yes I did."

"Of course you did." Said Haruhi. "You know everything about everyone in this school."

"I have to." I replied. "It's so I have information on people so I can use it against them when needed."

"Well what do you know about her and her brother?" Asked Tamaki. "I think that we should know a few things about our new Host."

"Well," I said pulling up their files on my computer. "They're both from Chicago Illinois, and the brother, Declan, is the oldest. He's a first year in college, and his sister Ryan, is a third year in High School."

"He's in some of our classes!" Said Honey excitedly.

"Yeah." Said Mori.

"So he's a University student then." Said Tamaki.

"Yes." I replied. "He seems to be here as part of a program that allows students to study abroad."

"That's weird," Said Haruhi. "I thought that you were only allowed to do that once you were in your third year of college. Why is he doing it his first year?"

"It seems like their parents, mainly their father, wished for them to stay here in Japan as they traveled."

"What do you mean Kyoya-senpai?" Asked Hikaru. "Who's their dad?"

I frowned as I searched for their parents names. "It doesn't say their parents names." I said.

"That's weird. Said the twins.

"Hey wait..." Said Haruhi looking over my shoulder. "Their last name is Stump?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Stump?" What a weird last name!" Remarked Tamaki.

"Well it's actually Stumph." Said Haruhi. "But their dad changed it because it would've been harder for people to pronounce. What?" She said looking at us.

"How do you know more about these people than Kyoya?" Asked Tamaki.

"I'd like to know why as well." I said.

"Well it's not like the information isn't accessible for people to see." Haruhi said. "I mean you could just look it up. Their dad's a pretty famous musician. He's the lead singer of a world famous band."

"What band is that?" Asked Honey.

"Fall Out Boy." Haruhi said. Clearly she was expecting a reaction out of us but we all just looked at her.

"Who?" Asked the twins.

"You've never heard of the band Fall Out Boy?" Said Haruhi surprised.

"Nope." I said. "Would you care to tell us?"

"Uh sure." Said Haruhi. "The band is made up of four members, Patrick Stump,"

"Ryan and Declan's dad." Said Honey.

"Pete Wentz, Joe Trohman and Andy Hurley." Haruhi said ignoring Honey. " Patrick is the lead singer, Pete's the bassist, Joe plays lead guitar and Andy plays drums." She pulled up a picture of the band on my computer. "See?" she pointed to the picture.

"That must be Ryan's dad." Said Tamaki pointing to a guy with brown hair wearing glasses and a hat. Haruhi nodded.

"That's the band's lead singer Patrick. And that's the bassist Pete." She pointed to a guy with blonde hair with dark roots standing next to Patrick.

"And that's Joe." She said pointing to a guy with crazy brown hair on the other side of Patrick.

"And last is Andy, the drummer." She pointed to a guy who was pretty much covered in tattoos. "The picture is a bit dated, but you get the idea."

"Wow!" Said Honey. "They look like a really weird band!"

"How do you know so much about them?" Asked to twins.

"Well they're like one of my favorite bands ever." Said Haruhi.

"Fall Out Boy..." I said looking up information of them.

"Fall Out Boy was formed in 2001 in the Chicago suburb of Wilmette, Illinois by friends Pete Wentz and Joe Trohman." I read aloud. "The band's first public performance came in a cafeteria at DePaul University alongside Stilwell and another group that performed Black Sabbath in its entirety."

"Oh!" Said one of the twins interrupting me. "So that's why we've never heard of them! They're a commoners band!"

"There's no reason to say it like that." Snapped Haruhi. "They're a good band and that's what matters. "Good music is good music regardless of where it comes from." She quoted.

"Well now that we know that's she's such a great musician because of her family maybe we can get her to play something for us sometime!" Said Tamaki. "It would bring in more customers if she gives live performances."

"That's a good idea." I said nodding. "We've been losing clients ever since Honey and Mori haven't been part of the club as much."

"Hey!" Said Haruhi. "Have you ever thought of what Ryan would want? We should ask her if she even would want to perform for people."

"I suppose we should do that." Said Tamaki. "But a problem we would run into is her brother."

"Couldn't we just ask if he would want to become a Host as well boss?" One of the twins asked.

"One of the problems we'd run into," I said pushing my glasses up. "Is that he didn't seem too thrilled that she was even in here with us. Also, he seems like he wouldn't be Host Club material. He seems awfully rude."

"Exactly what I was thinking!" Said Tamaki. "We are going to make Ryan a part of the Host Club with or without her brothers approval!"

"Well good luck with that." Said Haruhi. "I need to go home and start working on my homework now." She said leaving the room. "See you all tomorrow?"

"We should be getting going to." Said the twins. And one by one the rest of the Hosts left the room until I was to only one left.

I pulled up Ryan and Declan's file up one more time and studied it carefully. Something didn't seem right with it. Haruhi did say that Patrick was their dad, and both did bear his last name, Stump. So why did it is say unknown where Ryan's parents names should've been, but not where her brothers was?

I pinched the bridge of my nose. This was an intriguing thing and I needed to find out more about it. Closing my laptop I got up to leave, I needed to find out more so what better way than to get closer to Ryan? It's a possibility that she doesn't know any of this but still, she might. The Stump's where hiding something and I intended to find out what it was.

###

soooooooo, what do you guys think of this chapter?Interesting huh?

Patrick and Elisa might not even be Ryan's parents! Many interesting things are going to happen in this story so stay tuned and watch for those updates! Please tell me what you think about my story so far!


	7. Chapter 7: Our Newest Host!

_**Ryan's P.O.V.**_

When I had gotten home yesterday Declan had given me the lecture of not talking to weird guys who called themselves the Host Club and blah-blah-blah. What made it worse was when Mikey and Gerard got into the argument as well. Gerard and Mikey sided with Declan and said that the Host Club sounded like a fishy bunch of guys as that I shouldn't get involved with them. When I had asked why they wouldn't give me an answer.

I really regretted getting in a fight with them and. I could feel that they felt the same way. But why wouldn't they give me a straight answer when I asked why I couldn't hang out with the Host Club? Dinner had been awkwardly silent and after that we all went to bed.

The next day in math I talked with Tamaki and Kyoya and got to know them better. Kyoya was the third son of a guy who owns a company that deals with hospitals, and Tamaki was originally from France.

On our way to music room 3 we met up with the twins and Haruhi.

"Hey Ryan." Said one of the twins. "Why didn't you tell us that your dad is a famous musician?"

"How in the world did you find that out?" I said surprised.

"Well," said the twins as we entered the Host Club room. "It was Kyoya that found it out actually."

"Ok how did you find that out." I asked Kyoya looking at him.

"As you should know," He said pushing his glasses up and looking at me. "I make it my job to know everything about everyone at this school."

"Besides," Said Haruhi. "It was me who recognized your last name. I'm kinda of a big fan of your dad's band."

I grinned when I heard this. "That's pretty awesome Haruhi. Maybe I can get you in on a concert sometime."

"Really!?" Said Haruhi excitedly. "That would be awesome!"

"But just so we're clear here," I said turning to the rest of the Club. I HATE playing the " _my dad's a famous musician_ " card. It brings me a lot of unwanted attention. I expect this to be our little secret. Ok?"

"Yes!" Tamaki and the twins said saluting me.

"Yeah. I won't tell anyone." Said Haruhi.

I looked at Kyoya who had been giving me a weird look this whole time. "I won't tell anyone." He said.

I nodded. "Good."

"The Host Club's about to start soon." Said Kyoya. "Everyone, please get ready."

I watched at the Host Club hurried into their places before the doors opened and they all let out a chorus of ' _Welcomes_ '. After that the whole thing was pretty much a blur. Tamaki introduced me to all of the Club's clients and told them that I was the newest Host, and was known as the Music Type. He thankfully didn't tell them my last name, otherwise I think that there'd be tons of girls swarming me asking if I could get autographs for them. Yeah, not my cup of tea.

Apparently he also lacked to tell them that I was actually a girl and not a guy. This made everything super awkward when I noticed that some of my clients here giving me " _the look_ " if you get my meaning. I also got to see the other Hosts doing what they usually do. I honestly could've lived without knowing all that though.

Tamaki was the biggest flirt I had ever seen and his whole act make me kinda sick to my stomach. Honestly, how could the girls actually like that kind of stuff that he did? Of course it wasn't as bad as what the twins were doing with their "act". Let me get this straight. I respect people who are homosexuals but I, like many people, draw the line at insest. I know that the whole thing was an act (hopefully) but it was still disgusting.

Honey and Mori joined to Club about halfway through and to say the least they were probably some of the most normal. Honey giggled the whole time and ate cake with his clients while Mori just sat next to Honey nodding every so often to whomever was talking to him. Kyoya didn't do anything but be in his computer the whole time and barely spoke to his clients. Rude! Haruhi seemed to be the one with the least amount of acting. She was straightforward with her answers and didn't flirt like Tamaki, or be creepy like the twins. She was just being herself so I looked to her as an example. Much better than any of the others.

I was in the middle of a conversation with a few girls about Boccherini's Cello Concerto in B-flat major, (which I was greatly impressed that they knew of it) when Kyoya interrupted us.

"What do you want?" I asked as the girls walked away talking excitedly with one another.

"I just wanted to ask how you are doing." He responded writing something in the black book that I noticed he carried around with him everywhere.

"Well I'd have to say that I'm doing ok." I said. "I'm surprised that some of the people here have heard of many different composers. Usually when I talk to people about them they look at me weird. I suppose that's why I never had many friends. A girl that likes classical music living in a world of Punk and Rock sticks out like a sore thumb I guess."

"You like classical music?" Kyoya asked.

"Yeah." I said blushing slightly. "Kinda weird I guess. My dad's part of a world famous band that's classified as "Pop-Punk" and I like classical music." I laughed. "Now don't get me wrong, I like that kind of music to."

Kyoya nodded and we fell into a silence for a few minutes. I watched as Tamaki and the others said goodbye to the guests as the Club closed.

"May I ask you a question?" Kyoya asked suddenly.

"Sure." I said shrugging. "Why not?"

"Ok then." Said Kyoya. "I was wondering, do you have your own band?"

"Yeah." I said. "It's not official yet because we haven't come up with a name and not all of us are out of highschool yet, but yeah I'm part of a band."

"Interesting..." Said Kyoya writing something in his notebook.

"Yeah," I said. "My dad has this idea, well my dad's whole band has this idea that we will take over their band when we grow up."

"We?" Kyoya asked puzzled.

"Well I mean me and my friends." I said. "Since Declan doesn't really want anything to do with music, it's come down to me and the other "Fall Out Boy kids". Pete has two sons named Bronx and Saint, Joe has a daughter named Ruby, and then there's me." I glanced at Kyoya, who seemed to be paying very close attention to what I was saying. Weird. "Anyways," I said. "I will be playing guitar and singing lead vocals, Ruby will be playing lead guitar and doing backup vocals with Bronx who will be playing Bass. And Bronx's brother, Saint, will be playing drums."

"That sound pretty Interesting." Said Kyoya. "Have you ever played in front of an audience before?"

"Not really." I said shrugging. "We don't really have any original music and mostly play covers. Of course it's hard to get a band together when some have all the time in the world and others don't."

"Hmmmm." Said Kyoya. "Would you want to put on a performance for our guests some time?"

"What?" I asked startled. "As a band or...?"

"No no," said Kyoya. "Just you. It would probably be hard to get your band together at the moment."

"No kidding." I said. "It would most certainly be fun... sure, why not?"

"Excellent." Said Kyoya standing up. "When would you like it to be?"

"I don't know." I said. "Perhaps sometime next week?"

"I'm sure we could find a time that would work for the Club." Said Kyoya. "Do you need any equipment?"

"Nope!" I said grinning. "I have everything I need."

"Good." Said Kyoya walking away.

"That's so cool Ry-chan!" Said Honey jumping on the couch where I sat. "You're going to play something for us next week!"

"Yeah I guess it is..." I said. I sighed, I hadn't played in front of an actual crowd since- 'No.' I thought to myself shaking my head. 'Don't think about that right now.'

"What's wrong Ry-chan?" Asked Honey.

"It's nothing." I said looking down at the older boy and smiling. I saw Kyoya give me a puzzled look out of the corner of my eye. Sheesh, what was his problem?

My phone buzzed and I pulled it out of my pocket. It was my brother.

 **Declan: Where are you? Have you forgotten that Gerard is picking us up today after school? He's here so get your butt over to the car! You're not with that stupid Host Club again, are you?**

I frowned and texted him back.

 **Ryan: So what if I am Dec? They're really the only friends I've had in awhile. And I need to be apart of a club this year because it's required. And since they don't have a Music Club I'm going to be joining the Host Club.**

I hit send. And looked up at the Host Club. "Sorry guys." I said. "My ride home is here and my brother wants me to come to the car right away."

I got up to leave. "Bye Ryan!" The club called after me as I walked out of the room.

As I walked to the hallway my phone buzzed again.

 **Declan: Where are you!?**

 **Ryan: I'm coming! Give a second to get down there. Sheesh! I can't just get down there in a blink of an eye! I don't have super powers!**

I hit send but I was unfortunately not liking where I was going and slammed into someone. I landed hard on the floor and let out a grunt. The person who had bumped into me didn't even apologize! That's when I noticed something weird about the guy. He didn't appear to be a student or a teacher cause he was wearing a trench coat and a hat that wax down on his head pretty low so I couldn't really see his face. Suspicious. I'd have to make a note to tell Kyoya about it later.

"Finally!" Said Declan as I got into the car. "Took you long enough."

"Well sorry I'm late." I said rolling my eyes.

That night after we had dinner and went to our rooms I had a hard time falling asleep. Too much on my mind I guess. Around midnight to remember that weird guy at school that I had run into. Grabbing my phone off of my night stand I decided to text Kyoya. I had gotten all of the Host's phone numbers yesterday and they had all said that I could text them when ever I needed something. Kyoya probably wouldn't be up this late but what ever.

 **Ryan: Hey Kyoya?"**

A minute later he responded.

 **Kyoya: Yeah? What is it?**

 **Ryan: I need to tell you something.**

 **Kyoya: What?**

 **Ryan: On my way out of the Club today I accidentally ran into someone and the didn't apologize.**

 **Kyoya: Some people are just rude.**

 **Ryan: That was to thing I wanted to talk to you about!**

 **Kyoya: Then what was it?**

 **Ryan: The guy seemed very suspicious.**

 **Kyoya: How?**

 **Ryan: He was wearing a trench coat and a hat. Both black.**

 **Kyoya: So?**

 **Ryan: Don't you think it's a bit** **suspicious?**

 **Kyoya: I don't know. Maybe?**

 **Ryan: Ugh! Never mid then! Good night!**

 **Kyoya: Good night Ryan.**

I sighed and put my phone down. Stupid guys who don't take anything seriously. I mean that guy was kinda suspicious. Right? My phone buzzed again.

 **Kyoya: Have sweet dreams.**

I grunted and turned my phone off.

###

 _ **Hey guys! So this is the next chapter. What do you think? It kinda interesting how I put all of those things in there, yeah?**_

 _ **So I won't be able to update for a while sadly because I'm going on a mini-vacation for three days up in Grand Lake so I won't be able to post much because it's going to be a "No electronics" kind of trip. Yeah...**_

 _ **So no updates for a while!**_  
 _ **I promise that I'll get maybe a few in when I get back though! Don't forget to vote and comment!**_?


	8. Chapter 8:Old Friends, Music and Secrets

A full week had passed since my brother and I had started school at Ouran and we had settled into somewhat of a routine. we'd wake up, get dressed, and then go down to breakfast. Then, depending on the day, either Gerard or Mikey would drive us to school. After a long day of classes I would go to the Host Club for an hour or so and then meet my brother at the front of the school for someone to pick us up. Once getting home, Declan and I would work on homework until dinner.

Today I was in the Host Club room an hour before it opened setting up for the mini concert that I was going to give. I was going though the medium sized pile of instruments that I had brought with me when the Host club arrived.

"Wow Ry-chan!" Exclaimed Honey. "That's a lot of instruments you have!"

"Yeah I guess." I said scratching my head. "I wasn't really sure what I was going to play for everyone so I brought the essentials."

"This is some pretty expensive equipment." Said Kyoya picking up a guitar.

"Oh please don't pick that one up." I said. "That's my dad's old guitar that he had from 2003. I'm rather fond of it because it it's the first one that I ever got."

"Sorry." said Kyoya setting it down. "I just have never seen a guitar quite like that before."

"And you'll never see another one like that ever." said a voice by the door. "Of course then again... they do make replicas but not exact you know?"

"Bronx!" I shrieked as I crushed hm in a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you to Ryan." Bronx said patting my back. He pushed me away from him and got a good look at me. "Fashionable as ever I see." I blushed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well," said Bronx fixing his glasses. "Dad called and started to talk about the tour, which sounded like it was going really well by the way, and then I got a call from Declan and we started to talk about things."

"What things?" I asked.

"Just stuff about school and how both of you are settling in."

"Ok then." I said.

"Hey," Said one of the twins. "Who's this guy?"

"This is one of my band mates that I told you all about." I said finally acknowledging the Host Club.

"Soon to be band mates." Bronx corrected. "We aren't much of a band if we haven't even gotten a name yet."

"You're Bronx Wentz, am I right?" Asked Kyoya.

"Yeah I am." said Bronx as Kyoya wrote something in his notebook.

"Who are you?"

"Oh!" I said suddenly. "I haven't introduced you all yet! Bronx, these are the twins Hikaru and Karou, those two over there are Honey and Mori, their in Declan's class, Haruhi is standing over there, the other blonde is Tamaki, and this," I said waving my hand at Kyoya. "Is my best friend Kyoya."

"Oh?" Asked kyoya raising an eyebrow. "I'm your _best friend_?"

"Well out of the Host Club you are." I said. "You're the only one who I talk to the most."

"Hey what about us?" The twins asked resting their arms on my shoulders.

"Well you to are doppleganger morons so you don't count." I said pushing them off of me.

"Do you like cake?" Asked Honey coming up to Bronx.

"Yeah." Said Bronx looking down at the little boy holding a pink stuffed rabbit.

"Awesome!" Said Honey. "Strawberry or Chocolate?"

"Hmmmm," Said Bronx thinking. "Do you have Lemon?"

"Yes!" Said Honey excitedly. "I'll get it for you right away!" He skipped away humming a random song.

Our attention was diverted when we heard Haruhi once again yelling at Tamaki.

"Get the hell away from me Senpai!" She yelled

Tamaki, who must've been trying to hug Haruhi again, turned to Kyoya.

"Mommy!" He cried. "Haruhi is saying dirty boy words again!"

"Haruhi, apologize to... Daddy." Kyoya said not looking up from what he was doing.

"Like hell I will." Snapped Haruhi.

I glanced over at Bronx who seemed to be taking all of this weirdness in. I led him over to the pile of instruments and we silently began to organize things.

"Your friends seem... interesting." Bronx finally said to me after a few minutes.

"Yeah I guess." I said shrugging. We silently watched as Tamaki tried to get Haruhi's "affection" back (good luck with that). Tamaki was crying and complaining to Kyoya and calling him "Mommy" before retreating to what I have named "The Emo corner". The twins had disappeared, no doubt planning some sort of mischief, and that couldn't be good. Honey came over to us then carrying a plate with a huge piece of Lemon cake on it.

"Here you go!" He said handing the cake to Bronx.

"Thanks Honey." Bronx said as he started to eat it leaving me to finish sorting out the instruments and equipment.

"Hey!" I said in a warning tone. "Don't get cake on the instruments!"

"I won't Said Bronx. "But may I ask why you brought all of these?"

"I'm going to be having a small concert at the Host Club today." I said. "I wasn't really sure what I was going to play so I brought one of everything."

"Was it necessary to bring the synthesizer though?" Bronx said inspecting it.

"I don't know." I said.

"What's this?" Asked Tamaki finally coming out of his Emo Corner. He pointed to the large box that was sitting a little ways away from everything else.

"You brought that!?" Bronx exclaimed in surprise.

"Well yeah," I said. "It would be hard to play a song by myself if I didn't have a Live Looper machine!"

"What's a Live Looper machine?" Asked Honey. We had gotten the whole attention of the Host Club by now and they where surrounding us.

"This my friends," I said patting the large box. "Is the main thing that allows me to be able to preform a full concert for people. It allows one person to sound like a whole band." I said seeing the Club's blank looks.

"Fascinating!" said Tamaki.

"Not really." I said. "Kyoya? How much time to we have?"

"About a half hour." He said.

"Perfect." I said nodding to myself. "OK guys. Since you're not doing anything you're going to be helping me set up. We need all these instruments up on the stage. Bronx, you're in charge."

"Sure." They all muttered. "We'll do that."

"Oh, and leave the Looper for me to set up." I said. "That's an important piece of equipment."

We finished setting up five minutes before the Host Club was to open for customers. I was doing the final tuning for my guitar when Kyoya came up to me.

"You ready?" He asked.

"As I'll ever be." I responded. "Why are asking? You worried?"

"No." Kyoya said smirking.

I laughed. "Keep telling yourself that. You'll start worrying once I blow the roof off of this place."

I walked up onto the stage and looked out at the small crowd that had gathered. Unlike most people who hated being up in front of people and large crowds, I loved it, as long as they didn't get to colde to me.

"Hey guys!" I said. "So I'm not good at introductions, so I'm just going to play alright?"

There was a scattered amount of applause and people talking. ' _Ok then..._ ' I thought. ' _Though crowd I guess. That's alright I'll win them over.'_ Iturnedon the Looping machine and started to put tougher the opening part of the song that I had chosen to preform.

 _I,I,I,I can't explain a thing_

 _Oh I,I,I,I want everything_

 _To change and stay the same, oh time_

 _Doesn't care about anyone or anything_

 _Oh come together, come apart_

 _Only get lonely when you read the charts_

 _And oh baby, when they made me, they broke the mold_

 _Girls used to follow me around then I got cold..._

 _ **Kyoya's P.O.V.**_

I watched silently behind the stage as Ryan preformed and I was duely impressed at her abilities.

"She's pretty awesome, isn't she?" Said Bronx coming up to stand beside me.

"Yes, she is." I said writing my observations in my notebook. "Hey Bronx, how long have you known Ryan and Declan?"

"A long time. Bronx said. "Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious." I said vaguely. I did actually wNt to know more about them but for other reasons entirely. Yes, I was just slightly curious but I also wanted to know more about them so I could possibly use the information I gathered for later if needed. Out of the whole week that Ryan and Declsn had been here, I hadn't gotten really a lot out of them about their family. The whole thing about their files, Ryan's specifically, was really intriguing to me.

"I've known Ryan and Declan for most of their lives." Bronx said. "Which of course isn't really surprising considering that our dads are in a band together."

"Do you ever get bored of each other?" I asked.

"No, not really." Said Bronx. "Ryan told you about how our dads plan was for us to take over once their band is done, right?"

"Yes." I said nodding.

"Well my dad and the others, especially Patrick, was disappointed that Declan didn't show much interest in music. I suppose that's one of the things that drove the two of them apart."

"What what do you mean?" I asked, my curiosity increasing by the second.

"Well," Said Bronx. "Dad and the others where disappointed that Declan never got into music, so when Ryan started showing interest they kinda got really excited. This took a a lot of attention away from Declan because you know teaching a five year old anything will take a ton of time. Declan really respects dad and the others, not just because they're great musicians, but because they're also great people in general. Well most of their attention to Ryan and Declan began feeling left out of everything."

I nodded in understanding. All of this kind of reminded me of my relationship with my older brothers.

"The rift widened," Continued Bronx. "As Ryan began showing not only intelligence in music but also in academics as well. Declan was never really good at that kinda stuff...

Anyways, Ryan had an option of skipping a grade in elementary school but she refused because she could see how her success was weighing on her brother. There where also Family matters that got in the way as well.

"Family matters?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Yeah," Said Bronx looking uncomfortable. "You remind me of him a lot." He said abruptly. "Declan I mean."

"Oh really?" I asked recognizing the change of conversation.

"Yeah," Said Bronx. "Even though Declan's the oldest in his family and you're the youngest in yours but-"

"How do you know that I was the youngest in my family?" I asked surprised.

"Well, Declan was like calling me everyday to complain about you guys and how Ryan was hanging out with you, so I got your guys's names from him and looked you guys up."

"Why would you do that?" I asked with a skeptical look on my face.

"Even though Declan Disney like his sister much he still has his own reasons for looking out for her. He heard about your Club's history of... well what ever you guys do, and got worried. Ryan's lived kind of a sheltered life, which might surprise you because she's such an active member of the staff that does all the behind the scenes stuff."

"So she's naïve?" I asked.

"Innocent." Bronx corrected. "Having a some what sheltered life will do that to you, you know?"

"Why the sheltered life?" I asked.

"Good reasons." Bronx said vaguely.

"But WHY?" I pressed. "There has to be a good reason for it, right?"

"I honestly don't know." Said Bronx, not looking at me. "I've only know what I heard my dad saying when he'd talk to the others."

"What things?" I asked going into Shadow King mode.

"Ok! Ok!" Said Bronx. "I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone what I tell you, especially not Ryan, she'll flip. And if Declan or the others find out what I'm telling you..." He shivered. "It would be VERY bad for me, and I suppose you to."

"Of course,"I said. "I won't tell anyone."

I stood there silently as Brinx told me all that he had to say and was relatively surprised at what he had to say. Once Bronx was done telling me what he knew, I went over to the table where my stuff was and began to furiously write in my note book. A few minutes after that the concert ended and I sighed. Let the secret keeping begin.

###

 _ **Hello readers! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a really long time. I had promised that I would as soon as I had gotten back from my trip but since then I've been having a limited amount of access to the Internet. I had been spending the last two days, including today, typing up this chapter that I had written down on paper (very hard to transfer for me). I also have the next chapter ready to type up but I probably won't start typing till tomorrow, and then I don't know how long it will take me to type up that one. Thea chapter is about as long as this one so it might take me awhile. I hope you guys understand all of this! Thanks for reading this story! ?**_

 _ **Also I forgot to add, Kyoya might seem a bit OOC but keep in mind, he can go to any lenght to find out stuff that catches his interest. and if that means having to be nice to people, so be it.**_

 _ **FYI: The song I chose for Ryan to perform for the Host Club in this chapter is no coincidence! Just a bit of foreshadowing...**_


	9. Chapter 9: Planning and More Old Friends

**Ryan's P.O.V.**

"Well!" I said dropping into a chair across from Kyoya. "I played a lot more songs than I thought I would. I played a whole set!"

"You did a really good job though." Said Kyoya looking up from his notebook.

"Thanks Kyoya." As I watched him write stuff down. "What are you writing?"

"Nothing much." Kyoya said pulling his notebook closer to him. "I'm trying to calculate the Club's funds to see if we have enough money to go on a small weekend trip for this weeks three day weekend."

"Do you always go on trips when you have a long weekend?" I asked.

"It depends on if we have enough money to go somewhere." Kyoya said. "Then we have to decide if we are going to bring our guests."

"What about this time?" I asked curiously.

""It will probably be just the Club this time." Responded Kyoya. We where then interrupted by the large crowd that was making it's way towards us, well more accurately, towards ME.

"Here come the masses." I muttered as Kyoya got up and moved away from the incoming crowd. "Thank's for leaving me me to drown in all these people." I muttered to Kyoya who must've heard me because he just laughed at me.

"I'll rescue you if needed." He said smirking. He disappeared as the crowd of people surrounded me telling me who much of a good job I had done. After a good 10 minutes and a lot of fretting from Bronx, the crowd finally disappeared and only the Host Club remained. I sat down and closed my eyes for a moment.

"Is something wrong Ryan?" Haruhi asked.

"Naw," I said opening my eyes. "I just don't really like people surrounding me like that."

"Well that's the price of being a star." Said Tamaki. "Why when I-"

I tuned him out and let my mind wander. I loved making and playing music for people but I just really didn't like people surrounding me afterwards talking a mile a minute. I remember the first concert that I had played with my dad and the others. It was absolutely amazing, but the crowd of reporters and news people had overwhelmed me.

"Are you ok Ryan?" Bronx asked concerned. "If you're not we can-"

"I'm fine." I interrupted him. "Just tired."

"Ok." Said Bronx. "Oh, I also frogot to tell you something. Ruby and Saint are coming here in a few days."

"What!?" I said bolting upright. "The others are coming and you didn't think of telling me this sooner!?"

"Who are you talking about?" Asked Honey.

"The other members of our band." Said Bronx. "My brother Saint and our friend Ruby."

"Why is Ryan freaking out?" The twins asked as they watched me run around putting things away.

"Oh she's always like this when she hears that people are coming over at last minute." Said Bronx. "I find it kind of cute."

"Bronx!" I yelled. "I need your help packing up here!"

After we where done packing everything up, Kyoya had everyone sit down at a table so we could talk about the trip we would be taking. The twins wanted to go to a remote island in the Caribbean but I shot them down almost immediately.

" It would take us about two days to get their and back again." I said.

"So?" The twins asked. "We'd still have a day to do stuff!"

"We actually wouldn't," Said Bronx. "depending on what time we get there and what time we get back we'd only have about 10 hours at max to do stuff."

'How did you figure that out?" Asked Kyoya.

"When you're required to have a tight schedule when on tour, you pick up a few things." Explained Bronx.

"Hmmm..." Said Tamaki. "Well then travel experts where would you recommend we go?"

"Perhaps somewhere in Japan?" I suggested. "It'd be closer so we would have more time to do things, and Haruhi doesn't have a passport right?"

"That is true." Said Kyoya. "It would also save us a lot of money so we could go on another trip during spring break or something."

"Where should we go?" Asked Tamaki.

"The beach!" The twins practically yelled. "The beach!"

"That would be fine." Kyoya said nodding in agreement. "My family has a vacation home a few hours away from here that we could use."

"That's awfully nice of you Kyoya-Senpai." Remarked Haruhi.

"Not nice," Said Kyoya. "but convenient. We'll spend less money on travel especially if Bronx and the two other members of their band join us as well. They will be joining us I expect?" He looked over at us.

"Yep." Said Bronx.

"So," Kyoya said turning back to his notebook. "as you see, we would be saving a whole lot of money if we just went somewhere that was close by and didn't have to pay for to stay."

"Of course..." Muttered Haruhi. "That's all you damned rich people care about. Saving money so you can spend it on other stuff later."

Kyoya smirked. "Isn't that what commoners and poor people do as well?"

Harsh opened her mouth to say something but she was cut off by Bronx's phone going off.

"Hello?" He said picking it up. "Oh. Yeah she's here. Would you like to talk to her? Of course, never mind." Bronx hated me his phone. "It's your brother."

Oh joy.

"Hello?" I said.

"Ryan," Declan said sounding irritated. "Are you done with that stupid club?"

"It's not stupid." I said. "And yeah I'm just finishing up here."

"Good." Said Declan. "Come to the car." He hung up.

"He acts like I'm at his beck and call." I complained handing Bronx his phone back. "Lets go Bronx." I said getting up. "See you guys tomorrow." I said to the Host Club.

That night when we where having dinner I asked Gerard and Mikey if I could go on the trip with the Host Club this weekend.

"Absolutely not." Said Declan before Gerard or Mikey could say anything. "Your birthday is this weekend have you forgotten that?"

I actually HAD forgotten that but I wasn't going to tell Declan that.

"I didn't ask you Declan." I snapped. "Besides, Bronx and the others will be coming too once they get here."

"Well if Bronx and the others are going I don't see why Ryan can't." Said Mikey.

"But I'm her brother and I say that she can't." Said Declan.

"Why do you treat me like I'm a little kid?" I said getting angry. Declan had never acted like this before this year and frankly I was getting tired of it.

"I'm here to look for your well being!" Said Declan, also getting angry. "You haven't talked to dad since we got here and have been hanging out with that Host Club way to much in my opinion."

"Well I'm sorry if I haven't been calling Patrick every day like you are!" I snapped. "I figured that since you called him almost every day that I really didn't need to, and because you seem to know everything I do-"

"Why do you insist on calling our dad by his name?" Declan said interrupting me.

"I've told you this before Declan." I said exasperated. "Patrick feels more of a friend or equal than a dad."

There was a clatter of something hitting a plate and Declan and I both turned to Gerard who had dropped his fork.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"Well..." Said Mikey who looked rather uncomfortable. "I honesty don't see any reason why Ryan can't go with this... Host Club. She can go. End of discussion." He said giving Declan a pointed look.

"Yes!" I said. "Thank you!"

"Dad will definitely hear about this." Declan muttered.

I quickly finished my dinner and hurried up stairs to my room and tell Kyoya that I could come on the trip.

 **Ryan- Declan was being a complete ass when I asked if I could go on the trip with you**

 **Kyoya- You can though, right?**

 **Ryan- Yea. Thanks to Gerard and Mikey. Well, more like Mikey. Gerard was like whatever. But the condition was that Bronx and the others come too. Luckily they are.**

 **Kyoya- That's cool.**

My fingers hovered over the phone as I wondered what to text Kyoya next until he texted me

 **Kyoya- Can I ask you some questions?**

 **Ryan- Sure.**

 **Kyoya- What's your favorite desert flavor?**

 **Ryan- Anything with Carmel or fruit flavored if we're talking Ice Cream.**

 **Kyoya- So you like sorbet then?**

 **Ryan- Yea. Can't have dairy because I'm lactose intolerant.**

 **Kyoya- Ok.**

 **Ryan- Anything else?**

 **Kyoya- Yes, Why are Declan and the others so protective of you?**

 **Ryan- I'll tell you some other time, I'm getting tired. Sorry :(**

 **Kyoya- It's Ok.**

 **Ryan- Good night then. See you tomorrow.**

 **Kyoya- You too Ryan.**

###

Hey guys! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated In a really long time... I'm quite busy this summer and have limited access to a computer. I'm currently using a computer at our town library, probably not the best for writing fanfic but I need to write, you know?

So what do you guys think of the story so far?


	10. Chapter 10: Ruby and Saint!

The next two days leading up to the trip had me literally all over the place. Since we didn't know how long Ruby and Saint where staying, Declan and I had to clear out two guest rooms for them. We still hadn't forgiven each other, (read: Declan hadn't apologized for being the most stubborn ass in the world) so it wasn't really a good environment to be working in.

Being at the Host Club wasn't that great either, since Ruby and Saint where arriving two hours before we actually left for the trip, I had to clean the place up. The Host Club didn't even help with cleaning it up if you can believe it. I wasn't surprised because they where rich and probably hadn't lifted a finger to clean something up once in their lifetime. Pissed off? Yes, but surprised? Not really. I was grateful that Harhi helped me though, if she hadn't I would've never gotten everything done in time.

"What's gotten into Ryan?" The twins asked watching me dust.

"This happens everytime my brother and Ruby come." Bronx said. "Well specifically Ruby comes over. Ruby is a bit of a perfectionist, I'm pretty sure that she got that from her dad to be honest..."

"Are you sure that this Ruby person is the pefectionist?" The twins asked. "Cause Ryan definitely seems like that right now."

"That is true..." Bronx agreed.

"I heard that!" I yelled. "How much longer do we have until they get here?"

"Twenty minutes!" Bronx said checking his watch.

"Crap!" I said. "Haruhi, clean faster!"

"I'm cleaning as fast as I can!" Haruhi said from somewhere behind a curtain. "Why do you guys have so much crap lying around!?"

We eventually got everything doneand all the stuff the Host Club had put away just as Ruby and Saint arrived.

"Hello Ryan's friends!" Ruby said entering the room. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she was grinning broadly. She set down a bright pink suitcase that she had with her and approached us.

"Is that all she has with her?" I whispered to Bronx. "Thats seemes odd."

"Yeah," Bronx responded. "And where is my brother?"

We had our answer when Saint entered the room carrying in several other pink bags and one black one. I opened my mouth to warn him about the suitcase that Ruby had set down in the door way but was to late. Everyone winced as Saint tripped over Rubys suitcase and fell one the floor, stuff going everywhere.

"Ruby." I said nudging one of the bags that had landed in front of me. "Is all this stuff really necessary?"

"One should always be prepared." Ruby said picking up a bag that had landed by Kyoya. "Hello handsome." She winked.

"Ruby." I said exasperated. "You do realize that we are going on a three day trip and not a week long one, right?"

Ruby turned to me and frowned. "Didn't I say that one must be prepared?"

"Yes..." I said. "But four bags?"

"That's not even half of it." Saint said wincing as he got up. " we dropped off the rest of the luggage at Gerard and Mikey's place."

"How long are you guys staying!?" I said.

"Till the end of the tour." Said Saint.

I groaned. "I don't think I'll be able to handle that..."

"This Ruby girl reminds me so much Renge." Whispered one ot the twins.

"You can say that again." Whispered the other.

"Ryan..." Ruby said in a sing-song voice. "Aren't you going it introduce us into your friends? Especially tall dark and handsome over her." She eyed Kyoya again.

"Yeah, yeah," I said getting irritated. After introductions everyone grabbed their bags,(Mori took Ruby's) and headed out to where the limos were waiting for us.

"Ruby seems, interesting..." Kyoya said walking beside me.

"You can say that again." I responded. "Now that I think about it, she's kinda like a mixture of Tamaki and Renge."

"Horrible." Said Kyoya. "That's possibly the worst combination of people ever."

"Agreed." I said watching as Ruby tried to fix Haruhi's hair.

"Come on!" She complained. "It's really messy! Let me help you fix it!"

"Leave me the hell alone!" Haruhi's yelled.

Ruby runs towards me looking hurt. "Haruhi said mean things to me." She said fake crying.

"Act your age not your shoe size!" I said hitting her hard on the head.

"Ow! That hurt!" Ruby said.

"Look Ruby..." I said. " once we get to where we are going you can have cake with Honey if you want. Why don't you go ask him if that's ok."

"Yeah!" Said Ruby. "Thanks for that great idea Ryan!" She hurried off to the front of the group but not before giving Kyoa a smile.

"How can you stand her doing that?" I asked him making a face.

"Jealous?" He asked smirking.

"No." I said. "It's just irritating. I'm warning you, one she has her sights on someone it take a lot to get her off your back."

"I could probably get rid of her easily." Kyoya remarked.

"And have a ton of angry Fall Out Boy fans come after you if you did." I said.

"True." Kyoya said.

"Ok gang!" Tamaki said Turing it face us when we got outside. "We're going to be taking three cars to where we need to go. Haruhi, Bronx, Siant are going to be riding with me..."

"Hey Ryan." Ruby whispered to me. "Can I talk to you over there?" She pointed to a spot that was jut out of ear shot of the others.

"Uh, sure." I said following her.

"So is there anything going on between you and Kyoya?" Is asked.

"What? No!" I said rather surprised by her question.

"Are you _sure_ Ryan?" She pressed. "Do you at least like him?"

I gave her a annoyed look. "Why are you asking?"

"Just wondering." Ruby said grinning. "Cause if you don't want him then I'll try to get him."

"Do you remember what happened the last time you tried to "get" someone?" I said. "The poor guy was left with a broken heart and the words "I don't like you" written in lipstick on his bathroom mirror!"

"Fred was a boring after a while." Said Ruby. "Besides, he wasn't even that good looking." She wrinkled her nose.

"No." I said crossing my arms.

"No what?" Asked Ruby.

"I don't think that Kyoya would be good for you." I said. "His family probably has standards about who he should date anyways. I'm sure that you would qualify."

"Well if I don't have a chance then maybe you will!" Ruby said.

"What!?" I said loudly. "No way."

"Operation 'get Ryan a boyfriend' starts now!" She exclaimed turing around and skipping back over to the others who where waiting for us. I sighed and slowly followed her. This trip was certainly was going to be interesting...

###

 **Hey guys! So this is just a filler chapter, I hope you don't mind. What do you think about Ruby and Saint's personalities? Of course since right now in the real world they're little kids we don't know much about them personally wise, I tried my best though.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Adventure Begins!

_**Ryan's P.O.V.**_

I found out that I'd be riding with Ruby and Kyoya for the car ride to our destination. Fun. Not really. Ruby sat across from us and started to asking Kyoya a bunch of questions. He was surprisingly patient with Ruby, if she had been asking me all those questions I would've told her to shut up. Half-way though the car ride kyoya actually fell asleep, which was probably because of Ruby's questions.

At some point the car took a really hard right turn and this caused Kyoya to slide across the seat and landed on me. So for the next ten minutes I was squished between the car window and Kyoya. Ruby seemed to think that it was the funniest thing ever.

"What would your brother think if he saw you like this?" She giggled.

"Please don't tell him about this." I said. "please."

"I won't tell him," Ruby said. "I'll just send him a picture." She then preceded to take out her phone.

"Ruby!" I whispered. "Please don't" I tried to push Kyoya off me but it didn't work. Why did he have to be so heavy?

I was about to lean forward to slap Ruby's phone out of her hand when my phone buzzed.

"Hello?" I asked picking it up.

"Hey Ryan!"

"Patrick?" I said in surprise. "What are you calling about?"

"I just wanted to now how you're doing." Patrick said. "You haven't contacted any of us since we started the tour, so I assume that everything is fine."

"Yeah, it is." I said, trying again to push Kyoya off of me.

"Declan called earlier today and told me that you are going on a weekend trip with some of the friends that you've made." Patrick said casually.

"Yeah I am." I responded. "Declan was making such a huge deal about it a few days ago. It honestly annoys the crap out of me when he acts like that."

"He's just looking out for you." Patrick said.

"I know." I said letting out a sigh. I glanced at Ruby who I could tell was trying not to eavesdrop, but it's hard not to when your in close quarters with someone.

"How's the tour going?" I asked, changing the subject.

"It's going great!" Patrick said getting excited. "We just got done with preforming in Romania, and now we are going to Italy."

"Sounds awesome." I said. "I wish that I could've been able to come with you guys."

"Yeah," Patrick said. "I actually think that you wouldn't have this time around."

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"Well we did meet up with Ryan Ross at our last concert." Explained Patrick.

"Oh," I said in understanding. "Well yeah, I'm glad that I wasn't there then. Did they almost blow the place up with their arguing?"

"Almost." Said Patrick. "I had to ask Pete to help break up an almost fight."

"That's awful." I said shaking my head. "They're adults, not kids. You'd think that they'd act their age and not their shoe size."

"Yeah," Said Patrick. "Hey Ryan?"

"Yeah?"

"I was talking to the guys about this but I was wondering what you think if we did a private concert at Ouran Academy once our tour is officially over."

"That'd be awesome!" I exclaimed. "What do I need to do do to help out with the planning?"

"Actually about that," Said Patrick. "Everyone here will be to busy to help you guys set up things, so you guys would have to do everything by yourselves. except preform of course. Unless you guys would want to."

"I think I'd be up to the challenge." I said. "I can get all the plans together and then the others can help get everything set up. Also, we would have other people to help us as well. If I can get them to actually help..."

"That's awesome. " Patrick said. "The only problem we would have is getting the Ok from the schools principal."

"I can take care of that as well." I said. "I know his son pretty well. More than I would like to anyways."

"Perfect." Said Patrick. "Just get back to me about it as soon as you get an answer, Ok?"

"Yeah, of course." I responded. "Look, I gotta go now, I think that we are nearing our destination."

"Ok." Said Patrick. "I'll talk to you soon. See ya."

"What was he calling about?" Asked Ruby as I hung up and put my phone away.

"Oh, Patrick just wanted to know how I was doing because he hadn't heard from me since they started the tour. He also had an idea for a concert for the students at Ouran."

"That sounds like It'd be pretty awesome. " Said Ruby.

"Yeah." I said. "The condition however was that we had to do everything by ourselves. Planning, set-up you know, everything other than preforming. Although Patrick did say that we could preform if we wanted to."

"That'd also be fun." Said Ruby. "Oh, I think that we are here already."

We looked out of the car window and saw that we had arrived at a rather large house. The others had already arrived and they all waited a few feet away from the car. Ruby and I both got out of the car and stood there bit uncomfortable. i had absolutely no clue what to do with Kyoya, who was still asleep. I would've tried to wake him up but the Host Club had warned me what would happen if I did that.

"How was the drive here?" Bronx asked me.

"Good." I said stretching. "I got a call from Patrick on our way here. I'll tell you guys about it later."

"Should we wake up Kyoya?" Ruby asked poking her head back into the car.

"NO!" The Host Club practically yelled.

"Do you know the evil that would be unleashed if you woke him up?" One of the twins said.

"Yeah," Said the other. "Don't wake up the Shadow King!"

"Fine." Said Ruby rolling her eyes. "Then what should we do with him?"

"Just leave him in the car." Said Tamaki. "He'll wake up eventually."

"We should probably go inside and get settled in so we can hit the beach before the day is over!" The twins said.

"Yay!" Said Honey jumping up and down. "Maybe we can have fish for dinner!"

"I actually think that It'd be hard to catch some semi-edible fish in the ocean." Saint pointed out. "And even if we could, I don't even know if it would be legal."

"Well let's go inside then." Said Bronx shrugging. Everyone grabbed their bags and headed into the vacation house.

"I'll stay here until he wakes up." I said. "It's not good to just leave people in a place by themselves."

"Come on Ryan," Said Saint. "Just leave him here. If he is as bad waking up as the Host Club says, then it's probably is best if you just leave him. " he tried to put his arm around me but I brushed it off.

"No it's fine really." I'll just stay here and wait."

"Suit yourself." Said Tamaki shrugging.

The others walking into the house and I poked my head back into the car to find Kyoya staring at me.

"Did you just wake up or something?" I asked slightly surprised.

"No." Kyoya said smirking. "I was awake about ten minutes before we got here."

"Oh." I said. "Why did you just sit there then?"

"I have my reasons." Said Kyoya tilting his head. "Should we go join the others inside the house?"

"I guess we should..." I said. "The others are probably gonna be wondering how I woke you up with out getting my head bitten off."

Kyoya chuckled. "That will definitely have them scratching their heads for a while."

###

 _ **Hey guys! So how do you like my story? I know that I promised that I wouldn't write another filler chapter but the past to chapters I had writers block. I actually talked to one of my friends and they helped me get out of my writers block. The next chapter will not be a filler chapter. I actually have TONS of great ideas for the rest of the story. So hang in there! It will get better, I swear. ?**_


	12. Chapter 12: Off to A Rocky Start

Ryan's P.O.V.

It was quite funny seeing the others faces when Kyoya and I came into the house a few minutes later. The Host Club's jaws were practically on the floor as they stared at us.

"How did you survive Ry-Chan?" Honey asked with wide eyes.

"I'm not telling." I said. "Let's just say that I was extremely lucky. Ok?"

"So," Said Ruby. "What are we going to do now that we are here?"

"The beach!" The twins said. "Let's go to the beach!"

"I have no problem with that." Said Bronx crossing his arms."

"Me neither." Said Saint. "It could be fun."

"Sure." I said. "I just need to put my stuff away."

"Here," Said Kyoya. "I'll show you to your room."

I followed him up the stairs and looked back quickly. Ruby winked at me and I make at face at her. Kyoya led me down the hall and stopped by a door that was about halfway down the hall.

"Here's your room." He said.

"Thanks, Kyoya." I said opening the door and entering it.

"No problem." He said. "If you need anything, my room is down the hall to your right."

"Ok." I said closing the door behind me. I studied the room I'd be staying in for the next few days. The bed was pushed up against the far wall underneath a window and a desk in the corner.

Dumping my bag on the floor I grabbed my laptop and flopped down onto the bed and started making plans for the concert at the end of the school year.

"Ryan!" Ruby sang opening the door. "Are you ready to go to the beach?"

I looked up at her with an annoyed face. "No." I said. "I'm working on something. Go with out me."

"Come on, Ryan." Ruby said sitting on the bed and pulling my laptop out of my hands. "This is vacation after all, stop working and relax."

"Ruby." I said trying to get my laptop back. "I need to get this done by the end of the school year."

"And when is that?" Demanded Ruby. "It's in May. It's September right now. You will have plenty of time to get this done by then. "

"Maybe but I'd rather get this done as soon as possible so I can get it over with." I said.

"Tell you what." Said Ruby. "If you come with the rest of us to the beach, after we're done I'll give this back to you so you can go back to your miserable existence of not wanting to talk to people. But ONLY if you come with us to the beach."

"Fine." I said crossing my arms.

"Great!" Said Ruby. "Put your swimsuit on and join us outside. I'll be taking this until we're done at the beach." She put my laptop under her arm and left my room.

Grumbling to myself, I went though my bag of clothes and found my swimsuit at the bottom. Looking up I realized that my other clothes that I had packed for the trip where scattered all over the room. I shrugged when I saw how messy it was. I'd just clean it up when I got back. Ruby would get really impatient if I tried to clean it all up right now.

"Ryan!" Ruby yelled up the stairs. "Are you coming or not?"

"In a minute!" I yelled back putting in my swimsuit and then my cover up. Running down the stairs and going out the door I joined the others who where waiting for me.

"What in the world are you wearing?" Ruby said to me scrunching up her nose.

"It's a swimsuit coverup." I said.

"Let's go men!" Tamaki said turning around and going down the drive.

"What about us women?" Ruby muttered as we followed Tamaki.

At the end of the driveway, two golf carts waited for us.

"The beach is actually about a half a mile from here." Kyoya said pushing his glasses up. "So we will be taking the golf carts. Bronx and Mori will be driving, if that's ok with you guys." "

Kyoya glanced at them and they both nodded.

"I have never actually driven a golf cart before." Bronx said. "But it can't be that different from driving a car, right?"

"I don't know." I said shrugging. "Maybe?"

"Let's get going." One of the twins said.

"Yeah. Let's go already." Said the other.

Everyone piled into the golf carts and Mori took off with out a thought. With the twins, Haruhi, Tamaki and Honey.

"Well should we follow them?" Asked Bronx looking uncertain.

"You have no clue how to drive this thing, do you?" I said sitting in the back next to Ruby.

"Nope!" Said Bronx, a little to cheerfully. "But it can't be that hard, can it?"

"Just don't try to kill us." Said Saint sitting next to his brother.

"Please note that you will have to pay my family for the damage to yourself, me, and the property." Said Kyoya sitting in the other side of Ruby.

"Noted." Said Bronx putting the key into the ignition. "I think I just do this... and press this and then..."

The golf cart then lurched backwards and ran into the hedge behind it.

I let out a screech of warning before the cart smashed into the hedge scratching my legs.

"Sorry!" Bronx called from the front. "I think I got it now."

The rest of the ride to the beach went off with out a hitch until the very end. Bronx couldn't figure out how to stop, so we ended up driving onto the beach. Bronx managed to stop the golf cart but it stopped with a jerk. When that happened I was bending down to check my scabs which had started to sting. With another screech I got thrown out of the golf cart and onto the sand where I ended up getting a mouthful of it.

"Bleh!" I said spitting the sand out. "Watch it!" I heard Ruby giggling behind me.

"What's your problem?" I said turning towards her.

She shrugged. "Sorry, but it's funny."

"Nothing's funny about it!" I said. "I have sand in my mouth!"

"Welcome to the beach." Ruby said.

"Sorry about that, Ryan." Bronx said getting out of the golf cart. "It's a lot harder to drive this thing than I thought it would."

Kyoya got out and offered his hand to me. "Need help?" He asked smirking.

"No." I said getting up and brushing the sand off of me.

"Hey!" Said the twins. I turned towards their voices and saw that they where running towards us with the rest of the Host Club behind them. "Are you ready for a beach day?"

"Absolutely!" said Ruby. "Let's go!"


	13. Chapter 13:Death By Ruby's Craziness

**_Ryan's P.O.V._**

Once the golf cart got off of the beach (thanks to Mori), we all got our swimming stuff.

"What should we do now?" Asked Saint.

"Swimming!" Said the twins.

"What about building sand castles?" Asked Honey.

"Beach Volleyball!" Ruby yelled.

"Need you be so loud?" I asked sticking my finger in my ear. "Do we even have an even number of people?"

"No," Said Ruby. "but we could just do two on two."

"At least first ask if anyone else wants to play." I said slightly irritated. "I for one don't-"

"I wouldn't mind playing." Said Tamaki.

"Me neither." Said Kyoya.

"It's settled then!" Said Ruby clapping her hands. "We're playing beach volleyball!"

"Yay." I said unenthusiastically.

Mori went over to one of the golf carts and grabbed the equipment we would need.

"Ok," Ruby said once we got everything set up to play. "since I was the one who came up with the idea, I'll pick the teams. Honey and Mori will be a team, Tamaki and Haruhi, Bronx and Saint, the twins, and Kyoya and Ryan!"

"What about you?" I asked irritated by the team choices.

"Someone has to be the referee." Ruby said.

"And you think that you are the best choice?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "You never play by the rules."

"One might think that you don't want to be on the same team as Kyoya-Senpai." Said one of the twins.

"No it's not that," I sighed. "You've just have never played any team game with Ruby. The rules she makes up are ridiculous."

"So who's going to be playing first?" Saint asked.

"Hmmmm..." Said Ruby thinking. "How about Ryan and Kyoya vs. Honey and Mori?"

"Yay!" Said Honey. "Let's play!"

Grumbling I followed Kyoya as we went to one side of the net.

"Ok, rules." Said Ruby. Let's see here... If the ball touches the ground you get points. I'll decide how many."

"Cause that's totally far." I said.

"Do anything to get as many points a possible." Ruby continued, ignoring me. "Physical contact is highly recommended." She looked at me and Kyoya.

"This isn't even a physical contact sport!" I said.

"It is what I make it." Ruby retorted. "If I want to make it a contact sport I can. Let's begin!" She handed the ball to Mori who then tossed it up into the air. I had about a second to react as the ball came hurtling towards my face. Instead of hitting it I ducked on instinct.

"Boo!" The twins yelled. "Hit the ball!"

"Five points for Mori and Honey!" Ruby declared. "And another three because Ryan didn't hit the ball."

"That's not fair!" I said to her.

"Life's not fair." Ruby responded.

Kyoya grabbed the ball and hit it over the net. "At least try Ryan." He said.

"I am trying!" I said finally hitting the ball as it sailed back over. "Happy now?" I asked glaring at Ruby.

"Good effort." Said Ruby. "But not good enough!"

"What is good enough for you?" I muttered under my breath.

The game went on for a while and Kyoya and I actually where actually a bit ahead, until I tripped over a rock. I frantically tried to grab onto something and ended up grabbing Kyoya. I slammed into his side and instinctively wrapped my arms around his waist, causing both of us to fall.

"It's not football people!" Ruby yelled. "Ten points from Gryffindor for clumsiness!"

"That's not fair!" I said getting up. "We're judging how good we are at Volleyball, not how coordinated we are."

"Another 10 points for talking back!" Ruby said. "But two points for physical contact and three points for instinctively grabbing a hot guy's waist."

"ARRRGHHH!" I yelled. "This game is so stupid and it's driving me crazy!"

"It's not that bad." Said Kyoya also getting up. "It could be worse."

"Game over!" Ruby barked. "Mori and Honey win!"

"Finally!" I said.

"I only stopped it so we wouldn't have a full blown meltdown from you." Ruby said looking at me.

"I wouldn't have a meltdown Ruby! I'm not a five year old."

"It was fun playing against you!" Honey said to me.

"Fun to watch." Said the twins.

"Oh shut-up." I snapped at them.

"Best leave her alone for a while." I heard Bronx say as I stomped off.

 ** _Kyoya's P.O.V._**

I watched Ryan stalk off down the beach muttering to herself all the way. I glanced at the others and they looked as lost as I was. Turning to Ryan's friends I asked them what caused Ryan to act like that.

"Ryan doesn't put up well with Ruby's... Shenanigans when she's stressed." Bronx explained.

"It's not my fault." Ruby said pouting. "I was just overly exited and tried to make the game more fun."

"We know that." Said Saint patting her shoulder. "Someone should probably go and talk to her..."

All three of them looked at me.

"You want me to talk to her?" I said slightly suprised.

"Sure." Said Bronx shrugging. "I mean you don't have to but she seems to like you more than the other members of the Host Club."

"I'll go and talk to Ryan." Saint said looking slightly pissed himself.

"No I got it." I said. "I have a sister so I know how to handle it."

"But you don't know Ryan as well as I do." Saint argued. "You may have a sister, but you haven't had to deal with Ryan before. Especially when she's like this."

"Saint shut-up." Said Ruby. "Kyoya, go."

"Alright." I said walking down the beach to where Ryan and walked off to.

 ** _Ryan's P.O.V._**

I stomped down the beach in anger and startled a flock a birds that where in front of me.

"Stupid birds." I muttered. "Stupid Ruby." I added. "With her stupid volleyball rules."

I stopped near the edge of the water and took my swimsuit coverup off.

'I'll go for a swim in the ocean for a bit.' I thought to myself. After all, swimming was one of the reasons that we had come here in the first place.

Entering the water I gave a small yelp of surprise as I felt a slight stinging on my legs. Oh, the scabs from the bush. I had forgotten about those. Shrugging I started to swim slowly through the water. At some point I realized just how far out I had gone out. I immediately started to swim back to shore, or at least tried to. I kept swimming towards the shore but no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't get any closer to the shore.

I stopped for a sort while and threaded water. I was getting really tired from trying to swim back to shore. With a yelp, I got pulled under.

 ** _Kyoya's P.O.V._**

I followed Ryan's footprints until I found her swimsuit coverup lying in the sand a few feet away from the water. Looking out to sea I saw that she had swum a considerable distance from the shore. Hoping that she knew how to swim in the ocean I watched her for a bit.

"Talk to Ryan yet?" Ruby asked from behind me.

"No." I said turning to her. "What are you doing here? Based on how Ryan acted a few minutes ago I doubt that she'd be happy to see you."

"Oh I just wanted to apologize for how I acted towards her." Ruby said twirling a piece of hair around her finger.

I glanced at her suspiciously. "Is that all? I don't believe you."

Ruby pouted. "I may act like I don't care about people and their felling but I really do. Besides, who else am I going to trade fashion tips with if Ryan hates me?"

"Ok then..." I said turning back to the ocean. I scanned the water looking for Ryan and I cursed, she'd disappeared.

"What's wrong?" Asked Ruby.

"Ryan's missing." I said.

"Ooh. Well that's to bad. Better go find her or Bronx will have your hide." Ruby said.

"I think that a Rip Current got her." I said taking my glasses off and running into the water. "Ruby," I said turning back to her. "Stay her until I get back with her, ok?

"Okey dokey!" Ruby said cheerfully.

I tossed my shirt in the general direction of where I had put my glasses and dove into the water. It took me about five minutes to get to Ryan because of how far out in the water she was. Grabbing her hand I then started swimming out of the rip current and towards he shore. I dragged an unconscious Ryan onto the shore and sat down next to her with a grunt. Ruby was no where to be seen but I was to distracted to really care where she had gone. I checked Ryan's pulse and was relieved to find that it was still strong.

"Ryan?" I asked leaning over her. "You alright? Well obviously your not alright but I'm still asking which is kinda weird because your unconscious and can't answer me at the moment but you are going to be alright. I hope." I started rambling which was very unlike me , but I was concerned. Ryan's eyes fluttered open and she started to cough. Blinking she looked at me slightly confused.

"Where...?" She asked.

"Your on the beach." I said quickly. "You almost drowned but I saved you."

"That's nice." She said looking around her. "Could you perhaps stop hovering over me? I think I'm going to be ok."

I reluctantly drew away form her as she sat up.

"Urhhh..." She said holding her head. "Headache."

"Are you sure that you're ok?" I asked.

"Fine. I'm fine." She gave me annoyed look. "A headache isn't he worst thing that's happened to me."

She tried to stand up and I had to grab her arm before she fell over.

"You are NOT ok." I said, and she rolled her eyes.

"Well if you wanted honesty," She said grinning suddenly. "that's all you have to say."

"Fine." I said crossing my arms. "I want to honestly know if you are ok."

"I'm just peachy." Ryan said sniffing. "But I'm also kinda cold too..."

"Ok then..." I said searching for her swimsuit coverup. I frowned when I couldn't find it.

"Where did my swimsuit coverup go?" Ryan asked slowly. "Crap! It's gone. I bet Ruby followed you and then took it when you weren't looking."

"Why would she do that?" I asked.

"That's just who Ruby is." Said Ryan. "She's an annoying little thing that constantly gets on my nerves."

"I thought you where friends." I remarked pulling my shirt on.

Ryan shrugged. "Yeah, we are but that doesn't stop her from being the most irritating person I know. She can be worse than Tamaki."

"That's bad." I said. "But then again, you seem to handle Tamaki pretty well."

Ryan nodded absentmindedly. "Let's go back and see if the others want to leave."

We walked back to where the others were, or rather, where they used to be. We where the only ones on the beach.

"Where did everyone go?" I wondered aloud.

"Ruby managed to get the others to leave probably." Said Ryan scowling. "They took both golf carts with them to, see?" She pointed to where both golf carts had been.

"Why would they do this?" I asked. "The other Club members know not to do this kind of stuff because then they'll have to deal with me."

"It was probably Ruby, Saint and Bronx that did this." Ryan said with a sigh. "Unfortunately they know that they can get away with it because unlike you I don't have a 'I'll-kill-you-with-my-bare-hands-if-you-do-that" look."

"What makes you think that I look like hat when I'm mad?" I asked with a slight smirk.

"Cause I've seen you where you're mad." Ryan's stated plainly. "You can be quite scary sometimes."

"You think that I'm scary?" I said suprise, glancing at her.

"Just a bit." She said with a slight grin. "And that's saying something. I've seen some pretty scary things through the years."

"Like what?" I asked.

"I'll tell you sometime." Ryan said waving me off. "I think right now we should focus on trying to figure out how to get back to the house."

"Well something tells me that if we could call the others, they wouldn't come to help us." I said. "I guess we have to walk..."

"That's fine." Ryan said.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "I mean you did almost drown a few minutes ago."

"So?" Ryan's asked scowling. "I can walk half a mile. No problem."

"Fine." I said. "Let's just go slowly first."

"Whatever." Ryan said rolling her eyes as she started to walk away with me behind her.

###

Hello readers! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in like forever. School has started and I just got along to finishing this chapter. This is the longest chapter I've written and I hope it's not to lengthily. Of course my friend says that the chapters I'm writing are to short...

I do hope you guys don't mind my short chapters. Also, do you like my story so far?


	14. Chapter 14: More of Ruby's Shenanigans

**_Ryan's P.O.V._**

It took a little while for Kyoya and I to get get back to the vacation house because Kyoya kept on insisting that we had to walk slowly because I had almost drowned. It was rather a silly thing for him to be upset about really. I mean yeah, I almost drowned but I learned my lesson. I wasn't going swimming in the ocean anytime soon, no matter how much Ruby begged me to. Speaking of Ruby, I was going to throttle her when we got back. When we eventually got back to the house and opened the door we where bombarded by Tamaki and the twins crying and talking all at once.

"We didn't want to leave you guys there!" The three of them blubbered. "We tried to talk Ruby out of it but she wouldn't budge on the matter! Please don't be mad at us!"

"Just a minute." I said pushing Tamaki away from me. I was getting my headache back. "You said that Ruby was the one who persuaded you to leave us at the beach?"

"Yes!" The twins cried. "Please don't get mad at us!" They repeated.

"Why would I be mad at you guys?" I asked. "Ruby is the one I should be mad at."

"So you're not mad at us?" Tamaki sniffed.

"Not is the slightest." I said shaking my head. "Ruby's to blame for this, not you guys. Speaking of which... where is Ruby?"

"Hiding." Said Tamaki. " With Bronx and Saint. They said how scary you where when you got mad."

"Ok..." I said trying to refrain from rolling my eyes. "What about the others? Are they "hiding" as well?"

"No." Said one of the twins. "The others are in the living room."

I passed Tamaki and the Twins and made my way into the living room to see Honey and Mori playing a card game and Haruhi reading a book in the corner.

"Hey Ryan." She said getting up from her chair and coming over to me. "I'm sorry about what happened." She said apologetically.

"It's fine." I said patting her arm. "It's not your fault. Ruby can be really persuasive when she puts her mind to it. I don't blame you for doing anything."

"Thanks Ryan." Said Haruhi.

"No problem. I think I'm going up stairs to talk to Ruby." I said turning towards the stairs.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Haruhi asked.

"Nah, I'm good." I said.

Walking up the stairs, I decided that I would first take a shower before I confronted Ruby. Entering my room the first thing I noticed was that all the clothes that had been scattered all over the room were missing. Frowning I tried to remember if I had put them way before we had left. Shrugging my shoulders I headed to the bathroom intent on washing the sand from my hair.

Ten minutes later I came out of the bathroom in my towel and started looking for my clothes. I checked the weather dresser, the closest, my bag, nothing. Where could everything have gone? Call me slow but it took me a while to figure out who had taken all my clothes.

"RUBY!" I yelled loudly enough for everyone in the house to hear me. "WHY DO YOU INSIST ON BUGGING THE CRAP OUT OF ME? GIVE ME BACK THE THINGS YOU STOLE!"

Temporarily forgetting that I was wearing nothing but a towel, I stormed out of my room and down the hall to Ruby's. Throwing open her door with force I saw Ruby sitting on her bed laughing her head off.

"Ruby! Give me my things back!" I said.

"No." Ruby replied. "You really rock the towel."

I slammed the door shut so nobody could come up and see me like this. Knowing the Host Club, they would come up and investigate what all the noise was about.

""I'm not in the mood for games." I said. "Give me my clothes back."

"Well that's the problem..." Ruby said. "I have seemed to miss place them."

 ** _Kyoya's P.O.V._**

WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU 'MISS PLACED' MY CLOTHES!?" I heard Ryan yell. Oh, this was interesting.

"Is everything ok?" I asked walking up the stairs and towards Ruby's room.

"Fine!" Ryan squeaked. "Don't come in!"

"Ok..." I said. "I'll be in my room if you need me."

I opened the door to my room which was next to Ruby's. I had chosen the room for a reason, Ruby talked to much so if I managed to learn anything aboutRyan and Declan it'd be from her. Regardless if she meant for me to hear or not.

 ** _Ryan's P.O.V._**

"You sure that you don't want Kyoya to come in?" Ruby giggled.

"Shut up." I growled. "What am I supposed to wear now?"

"You could wear some of my clothes." Ruby suggested.

"Your a couple sizes smaller than me. I don't think it would work." I said still irritated.

"Well the towel isn't doing you any good." Said Ruby. "Take this instead." She stripped off the sheet on her bed and handed it to me.

"A sheet!? You want me to wear a sheet." I couldn't believe this girl.

"Wear it like a toga." Ruby said shrugging. She helped me situate it so that it was covering me.

"It's to big." I said glancing at the floor where it trailed behind me.

"It's fine." Ruby said. "Why don't you go back to your room? I have a feeling that the clothes goblins returned your stuff."

"You did take them!" I exclaimed.

"Maybe, maybe not." Ruby replied. "Go on leave me alone now." She started pushing me towards the door.

"Are you going to give my laptop back?" I asked.

"Fine." Ruby huffed. "Here." She went over the her desk and tossed it at me.

"Thanks." I said. Opening the door and poking my head out I made sure that no one was in the hallway. Stepping out I turned to see that Ruby was following me.

"Why are you following me?" I asked.

"I'm following you so that I can protect you from those pervy dumbasses that are known as the Host Club." Ruby responded.

"What would they do to me?" I asked rolling my eyes. "Oh hey Saint." I said seeing him poke his head out of his room.

"Hey Ryan." Saint grinned. "You look very nice in that sheet."

"Shut up." I said. I let out another shriek as I felt the sheet being pulled violently from behind as a continued walking.

"Ruby!" I yelled grabbing the sheet and balancing my laptop at the same time. "What was that for!?"

"I was just demonstrating what someone would do to you because you're wearing a sheet." Ruby said innocently.

"Leave me alone." I said walking into my room and shutting the door behind me.

Luckily the sheet hadn't fallen completely off, that would've been _really_ embarrassing. I was relieved when I saw all my missing clothes on my bed. Sure they were in a big heap on my bed and where probably really wrinkled, but at least I had access to them. Putting on my clothes I sat down at the desk by the window and booted up my laptop. Logging in I gave a sigh of relief when I found out that Ruby hadn't gotten into it. My password was ridiculously long but still, one should never underestimate that girl.

There was a knock on my door and I assumed that Ruby wouldn't be dumb enough the talk to me at the moment. Once again I was proven wrong.

"What do you want?" I asked pinching the bridge of my nose.

"I wanted to apologize." Ruby said sheepishly. "I was just having fun. I didn't know you'd be such a tight ass."

"Ruby." I said warningly looking at her.

"God Ryan, your like Patrick. Always saying and doing nice things, never swearing, yata yata, yata."

"You have a problem with that?" I asked. "You also shouldn't be so surprised, I am his daughter after all."

"Yeah I guess." Ruby said shrugging. "Do you accept my apology?"

"Sure." I said turning back to my laptop.

"Your hair is growing out." Ruby said laying down on my bed.

"Yeah, I guess it is." I said consciously running my hand through my hair. "I kinda look like Mikey from Danger Days era."

"Except you have boobs." Ruby pointed out.

"Huh?" I asked Turing around to look at her.

"You have boobs." Ruby repeated. "So you're like Mikey from Danger Days era but if he had boobs."

I made a face. "That is something that I really did need to imagine."

"Didn't need to imagine what?" Bronx asked appearing in the doorway.

"Mikey with boobs." Said Ruby sitting up.

"Oh." Said Bronx with a disgusted look. "I did _NOT_ need to think about that. Thank you for that Ruby."

"You're welcome." Ruby said smiling sweetly.

"What do you want Bronx?" I asked switching the subject.

"Well I heard that a certain person was wearing nothing but a bedsheet a while ago. Should I be calling you Sherlock now!"

"Shut up Bronx." I muttered,feeling myself blush.

"Dinners also ready." Bronx added.

"Great!" Ruby said getting up and heading towards the door. "I'm starving!"

"Breath one word of that to the Patrick and the others and I swear I will beat you up." I hissed as I passed Bronx.

"I ain't telling nobody." Bronx said with his hands in the air.

"Good." I said heading down the stairs.

###

Hello readers! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I'm really busy with school. I'm also sorry for putting a really disturbing picture in you mind of Mikey. Hopefully no edited pictures will be floating around the Internet. But there is going to be, give me credit for the idea. That's the least you could do right?


	15. Chapter 15: Birthday Celebrations prt 1

Ryan's P.O.V.

I was in for a pleasant surprise when I made it to the dining room. Everyone else was sitting a the table that was piled high with food. Honey was practically bouncing up and down in his seat.

"What's all of this guys?" I asked, sliding into the only empty seat that was between Kyoya and Haruhi.

"Happy birthday Ry-chan!" Honey practically yelled,

"My birthday's tomorrow..." I said slightly confused.

"Well yeah," Said Ruby. "but we have all agreed that we will be staying up till midnight to celebrate your birthday!"

"We did?" Saint asked looking at her."

"Of course!" Said Ruby.

"Come on, let's eat already!" The twins said. I bet that Haruhi's really wanting to eat."

"Why would I be?" Haruhi asked, confused.

"Because it's a free meal that is rather high end!" Said one of the twins.

"Yeah," Said the other twin. "You probably won't get a meal like this again in a long time."

"Nice of you to rub it in my face, that I'm not as rich as you guys again." Haruhi grumbled.

"Now now," said Tamaki. "Tonight's about Ryan! We have a lot of fun things planned for after dinner."

"Don't forget dessert!" Honey said. I'm so exited for-"

Mori clamped a hand over Honey's mouth and I laughed at everything that was going on. Eyeing the food on the table I saw that there was everything, from chicken to sushi, and it was everything that a loved to eat.

"How did you guys know what I like to eat?" I asked, turning to Kyoya.

"Well," He said. Bronx, Ruby and Saint helped with everything. They told us what you liked and the rest of us got everything together."

"You guys are the best." I said hugging him.

"Ryan likes Kyoya." Ruby sang.

"Shut up." I said glaring at her. "Your walking a fine line because of what you've done to me today."

"Fine." Ruby said pouting.

"Let's eat!" The twins yelled, starting to dig in.

Dinner was nice and we all talked about several things. The Host Club had a ton of questions about the band, and what it was like to be on tour and I answered them gladly.

"What's the funniest thing that has happened?" One of the twins asked.

"There's a lot of funny things that have happened." Bronx said.

"Depending on who you ask they could've been funny or not." I muttered darkly.

"Come on Ryan." Bronx said rolling his eyes and grinning. "Remember that one time when my dad secretly invited George to Brendon's birthday party?"

"Ok," I said grinning back. " _That_ was funny."

"Who's George?" Kyoya asked.

"He's somewhat of a friend of ours." Saint said, putting his fork down. "He's better known as Ryan Ross., former member of Panic! At The Disco."

"We call him George," Ruby added. "not only because that's his actual name, but because things get complicated when he and Ryan are in the same room."

"That makes sense." Kyoya said, nodding slightly.

"Tell us the rest of the story!" The twins said.

"Absolutely." Bronx said. "So my dad invited George to Brendon's birthday party right? Well Brendon was obscenely drunk at that time. Like drinker than he was when he told the Drunk History of Fall Out Boy."

"The drunk History of what now?" Tamaki asked, confused.

"The Drunk History of Fall Out Boy." Saint explained. "It was a video that was made several years ago. Father funny if you ask me. I'll show it to you guys later. Bronx, continue."

"So anyways," Bronx continued. "The party was going rather well until George showed up. No one was quite sure of how it happened, but at one point Brendon dumped his beer all over George. George got mad and grabbed the closest thing which happened to be a glass of water, and dump that on Brendon, which was essentially bad."

"Why was it bad?" Honey asked.

"If the waters cold enough," Haruhi said. "then it can shock someone back to their senses."

"Precisely what happened." Bronx said nodding. "Brendon came back to his senses long enough to recognize George and he completely lost it. Went on to a rant about how George couldn't take care of "her" and what "she" would do once "she" found out and what not."

"Who's this "she" your talking about?" Tamaki asked. "Was it his wife?"

"It's possible." Saint said shrugging. "George kinda disappeared after he left Panic!. Nobody knew where he was or what he was doing. He popped up a few times on Twitter and in the Media, but then he'd disappear again."

"Of course we see him more than the general public do." I added. "Or we used to."

"Why's that?" Haruhi asked.

"No clue really." I said shrugging. "It's probably because of Brendon. He picked a fight with George every chance he got when they met, and it affected everyone who was with them."

"Why couldn't you just plan things so that they didn't meet?" Kyoya asked.

"It's hard to plan things with a guy you don't know is coming to shows and stuff." Bronx said. "Until we got the issue under control it was like walking on eggshells the whole time. No one knew when George was arriving, or if he was at all."

"It eventually go so bad that Patrick and the rest of Fall Out Boy has to make a decision on who they where going to cut regular contact with. It was a hard decision because both Brendon and George where pretty awesome people. Pete was kinda hesitant to cut off contact with Brendon because he'd been a big part of our lives growing up."

"Brendon was kind of like our drunk uncle who gave bad relationship advice." Bronx said.

"You can say that again!" Ruby said, starting to complain. "Remember Fred?"

"We don't need to get into that disaster again." Saint said. "Stop."

"How's everyone's dinner?" Bronx said quickly, as Ruby opened her mouth to reply.

"Amazing!" I said happily. "I can't thank you guys enough."

"This isn't even the best part!" Ruby said. "Is everyone done with their dinner?" Everyone nodded and she grinned. "Excellent! Now if everyone helps clear the table then we can get to dessert and most importantly presents!"

"I don't need anything though..." I said.

"Nonsense." Ruby said. "Everyone needs things. The hard part is figuring out what people need."

Everyone quickly started to get up to help clear the table and got up to only be pushed back down again.

"The birthday girl doesn't need to help." Kyoya said. "Let the rest of us take care of it."

"My birthday isn't even till tomorrow." I muttered, but I stayed put.

After the table was cleared, Bronx and Mori disappeared into the kitchen and came back a few minutes later with a large cake between them. I glanced at Honey who was bouncing up and down in his seat from excitement. Setting it in front of me with a slight grunt, the two of them went back to their seats to sit down.

"Thank you guys for the cake." I said. "I'm not meaning to burst your bubble or anything but I'm lactose intolerant, and this certainly looks like an ice cream cake to me."

"It's fine!" Saint said. "It's a dairy free ice cream cake. Took forever to find one but we did."

"It's a vegan mint chocolate chip ice cream cake." Bronx explained.

"Well then!" I said grinning. "This most certainly looks delicious!"

After everyone sang happy birthday(it was really out of tune) and I blew out the candles, Bronx began to cut huge slices of cake for everyone.

"Don't cut such big slices!" I said. "We want to save it for later, right?"

"Maybe." Bronx said shrugging. "But if we don't finish it by the end of the trip it'll go to waste."

"Fine." I said accepting a piece from Kyoya.

We all started eating our cake had generally having a good time. Tamaki was telling us stories about the Host Club, specifically about last year, which we found out was the year that Haruhi joined them. After listening to a bunch of, "that's not what happeneds" and "be quite Senpais" the story ended.

"And that's how my wonderful daughter Haruhi joined the Host Club!" Tamaki said, ending his story with a flourish.

"Now that we're done with our cake," Said Ruby. "we can go into the living room and play games!"

"It's getting rather late." I said. "Shouldn't we all get some sleep?"

Ruby glared at me. "We are not going to sleep until midnight." She said. I glanced at the clock which read 9:44 and groaned.

"I had a long day." I protested. "I'm tired and need sleep."

"Sleep if for the weak!" Ruby yelled pounding her fork on the table.

"Ok, ok!" I said throwing my hands in the air. "Fine! I'll stay up as long as I can, but don't be surprised if I fall over sound asleep. And you don't say anything!" I yelled pointing at Ruby, who had a mischievous smile on her face.

"Well since we're all done..." Saint said looking between Ruby and I. "Then I guess we can go to the living room then."

After clearing the table and washing the dishes, well more accurately Bronx, Saint and I did the dishes, we all made our way to the living room to play games and have fun. Yay.

###

Hello readers! Omg I can't believe that I haven't updated in such a long time...

if you follow me then you know part of the reason is because I'm writing another story(which is pretty awesome, you should check it out). I also have been focusing on school a lot because I really really really want to go to the Panic! At The Disco concert in March, and yeah I know that it's next year but I need to keep my grades up so that I have a better chance of going. I also suppose that I need good grades for college to...?


	16. Chapter 15: Birthday Celebration prt 2

_**Ryan's P.O.V.**_

"What do you want to do first?" Ruby asked as we entered the living room.

"You forgot about the presents!" Saint said. "I can't believe you."

"Seriously guys?" I said. "I don't need anymore stuff."

"Always the humble person you are." Bronx said clapping me on the shoulder. "Just allow yourself to be spoiled a bit today. It is your birthday after all."

"Fine." I said rolling my eyes. "It's fun to see what people have gotten me for my birthday anyways. Remember that one gift I got from Brendon?"

"It was rather odd that he even got you anything." Ruby remarked.

"Exactly." I said, nodding my head. "That's why I had a feeling that it was something bad."

"What was it?" Honey asked.

"I'd rather not say." I said.

"Come on." The twins said. "Tell us!"

"He grudgingly gave me a basket of fruit."

"What!?" The Host Club said, starting to laugh. Well, Tamaki and the twins where laughing.

"What where you supposed to do with a basket of fruit?" Honey asked.

"Wouldn't you eat it?" Haruhi said.

"Under normal circumstances yes." Bronx said. "Unfortunately the issue was anything but. You see the "fruit" was actually a collection of Poke berries, Nightshade and other wild berries."

"Those things are poisonous to people though!" Haruhi exclaimed. "Wouldn't he get in trouble if you ate them Ryan?" How did you find out what they really were?"

"And why would he do such a thing?" Tamaki asked.

"I don't know why he would do such a thing." I responded. "But we found out what they actually Where because some of the berries fell onto the floor and the dog ate them."

"Was the dog ok?" Honey asked.

"He had to go to the vet, but he was fine afterwards." Saint said.

"What happens if you really actually end up eating stuff like that?" One of the twins asked. "I mean of someone did that here in Japan."

"I don't know." I said. "I mean it's not likely that'll happen. That was several years ago."

"If it does happen then I will make sure that you get the best care that my families hospital can provide." Kyoya said.

"Yeah," muttered Haruhi. "There's probably going to be hidden fees in that, right?"

"I'm sure that Ryan and her family can pay for it." Kyoya said smirking.

"Perhaps." I said chewing the inside of my cheek. "We'll just have to be extra careful not to get into any big accidents." I looked at Saint and Bronx as I said this.

"What?" Bronx said. "I don't do stupid things."

"Sure you don't." Saint said."

"You're one to talk!" Bronx said to him. "Remember when you-"

"That's enough boys." Ruby said, interrupting them. "Lets move on to opening presents!"

"You mean that _I'm_ going to be opening presents." I reminded her. "It's my birthday."

"Of course." Ruby said. "That's what I meant."

"Here's a present from me and Takashi Ry-chan!" Honey said handing me a envelope.

"Thanks Honey." I said opening it. It was a gift card for one of their families Dujos. "Thank you both for this." I said. "Very thoughtful!"

"It's very smart for people to know some self defense." Honey said.

"Yeah." Mori said. "Happy Birthday."

"Our turn!" The twins said, shoving a box into my hands.

"Ok." I said setting Honey and Mori's present down.

The present from the twins was wrapped in expensive looking wrapping paper. Sitting down on the couch I carefully opened the present to find a very nice red suit.

"It's made from some of the best fabric." One of the twins said.

"Our mom helped us pick it out." The other said. "Well, the fabric I mean."

"It's very nice of you to get me something like this." I said, getting up to hug both of them.

"No problem." The twins said.

"My turn!" Tamaki yelled pushing his way towards me.

"Here." He said, shoving a huge bag into my hands.

"Thank you, Tamaki." I said, taking the bag from him. I was a little wary of what the gift might be because knowing him it would most likely be something I would never wear or something ridiculous. Turns out it was both. After removing the large amounts of tissue paper I pulled out a dress.

"What the heck is this!?" I exclaimed wrinkling my nose in disgust.

It was a large dress that had tons of little jewels on it, and the whole skirt was poofy and made of chiffon. Oh, and it was pink too.

Ruby bust out laughing. "That's completely you Ryan!" She said between giggles.

I turned to Tamaki. "Hey I'm really sorry but why did you get me this? It's not really my style."

"Oh." Tamaki said. "I just thought that my daughter would look beautiful in a dress like this. It's made by the finest dress makers that my family knows."

"Meaning it was made by our mom." The twins said.

"That's nice of you guys." I said. "But I don't particularly like wearing dresses."

"Change is good though." Ruby said. "I for one think that you'd look good in a dress."

"Of course you'd think that, Ruby." I said, rolling my eyes. "You've been trying to get me to wear a dress for as long as I can remember."

"You should." Ruby said. "You just need to find the kind of dress that you like. Then I bet that you'd wear one."

"I wouldn't say that..." I responded.

"Speaking of wearing dresses..." Ruby said. "Here's my gift."

"Oh yay." I said as I took the bag that she handed to me.

Opening the bag I found that I got, surprise! Another dress. This one was at least more to my liking. That didn't mean that I'd wear it however. The dress was in a Victorian Era style dress and was black with a blue corset. Yippee for me. I have never worn a corset before, but I've heard from other people that they are the most uncomfortable things in the world.

"Gee thanks Ruby." I said.

"Do you like it?" She asked brightly.

"It is more to my liking than Tamaki's is." I admitted. "But that doesn't mean that i'll wear it." I added, seeing her expression.

"Ok." Said Haruhi. "Can I give you my gift now?"

"Sure!" I said taking the present from her.

Carefully taking the wrapping paper I found that my present was-

"A book!?" Tamaki and the twins exclaimed.

"Is that the best present that you can get her?" The twins asked.

"Yeah," Tamaki said. "I thought that you would've gotten her something she could actually use more often."

"I really like it." I said quickly, noticing the look on Haruhi's face.

"You do?" She asked smiling at me.

"Yeah. It looks very interesting."

"It's called _Sanshirō_. " Haruhi said. "It's one of my favorite books."

"I'm looking forward to reading it." I said.

"Would you like to open our present next Ryan?" Saint asked. "It's from Bronx and me."

"Sure." I said. "I'm sure that it went thought the security known as my brother."

"Unfortunately." Bronx said giving me a sheepish look. "You know how he is."

"Of course I do." I said rolling my eyes. "So what is it?"

"Open it and you'll find out." Saint said.

Taking the present from him I peeled back the wrapping paper to find, a box.

"Really original guys." I said. "You got me a box."

"Not just any box." Saint said. "It's a keepsake box so you can put things that are close to you in it."

"We kinda got it at the last minute." Bronx said scratching his head. "Sorry about that."

"No problem." I said, slightly disappointed. The gift that they got me last year was a lot better than this. I suppose that I could thank my brother for them getting me the 'keepsake' box.

"Has every one given Ryan her presents?" Ruby asked.

"I don't think so." one of the twins said. "I think that Kyoya still has to give her his."

"Of course." Kyoya said, getting up from where he was sitting. "MY gift is over there in the corner." He indicated the tall box that was propped up against the wall.

"Yay." I said sarcastically. "Another box."

I opened it once Bronx brought it over to me.

"It's an instrument?" Ruby said in confusion once I pulled it out of it's box.

"Yes." Kyoya replied. "It's called a Erhu. It's a traditional Chinese instrument that was originally created in the 10th century. It's also known as the Chinese Violin."

"It looks really interesting." I said, studying it. It only had two strings and a rather small sound box.

"I figured that you'd like to learn how to play it." Kyoya said with a slight smile that could've been mistaken for a smirk.

"Well thank you." I said. "It's a very thoughtful gift. I like it."

"Well what are we going to do now that all the gifts are open?" Honey asked.

"We did say that we were going to be staying up until midnight, right?" Ruby asked.

"If I remember correctly." I said. "You where the one that said that. I don't think that anyone else agreed to do that. It's my birthday, not New Years."

"Aw come on!" Ruby said. "Can we please stay up?"

"What are you?" I asked. "five years old?"

"I think it's best that we all go to bed now." Bronx said thoughtfully. "We don't know what we are going to be doing tomorrow and i'm pretty sure we're all tired from going to the beach today."

"Maybe we can stay up late some other time." Saint suggested.

"Fine." Ruby said crossing her arms. "But i'm holding you to that!"

"We can clean this all up tomorrow." I said, waving my hand at the huge mess that we had made. "I for one am really tired and need to go to bed."

After a chorus of 'Good Nights' and 'Sleep wells' I went upstairs and into my room. After putting my pajamas on I laid in bed and booted up my laptop to work on stuff for the concert in May. I did say that I was tired, and I _was_ tired. I just needed to work on the project for a bit. A few minutes later I heard someone knock on my door. I looked up at the door and the went back to my laptop. Half a minute later the person knock again, which annoyed me greatly. After the third knock I got up to go and see who the annoying person was. It was probably Ruby.

"Ruby I swear to God. If you're annoying me to try and get me to stay up until midnight i'm going to kill you."

I flung the door open to see not Ruby, but Kyoya.

"What do you want?" I said rather irritated.

"I as just wondering what you where doing." He said. "I thought that you where going to bed."

"I am in a little bit." I said. "I was just working on something for a bit. Why do you care anyways? Did Ruby or Bronx send you up?"

"No." Kyoya said.

"Then what do you want?" I asked.

"I just wanted to say that I," He paused for a moment as if he was contemplating something.

"Yes?" I said.

"I was just wondering if you had a good birthday." Kyoya said.

"Yes I did. Thank you for asking me. Now if you excuse me, i'm going to work on my project for a bit and then go to bed."

And with that, I shut the door in his face. Not polite but what ever.


	17. Chapter 16: The Aftermath Of The Trip

**Ryan's P.O.V.**

"I feel like I just got finished with a marathon race." I said as I dropped into a chair. It was the day we got back from the trip and frankly I was completely exhausted from it.

"Was the trip fun?" Mikey asked, sitting across from me. We where sitting in the living room of their house and Mikey was sitting across from me in a chair.

"It was great!" Ruby said bounding into the room. "We had so much fun!"

I groaned. "To you it was."

"Come on Ryan," Ruby said sitting on the chairs arm and then slinging her own arm around my shoulder. "You had fun as well. The only reason we went was because it was your birthday. Be more grateful."

"I am grateful Ruby." I said getting irritated. "I'm just saying that if we had a small party here it would've been enough. We didn't need to go on this big trip."

"Speaking of your birthday," Mikey said with a nod. "Gerard and I took to liberty of both getting you something. Declan also got something for you."

"Really?" I asked surprised. "You know that you didn't have to do that."

"We thought it'd be nice." Mikey said getting up and grabbing something from the tour room. "Sorry that I didn't wrap it. I figured that it wasn't necessary."

I gasped when he came back into the living room. "Mikey you didn't!"

He was carrying his old bass guitar from Danger Days era. The sparkly one that I had admired nearly my whole life.

"If you don't want it then I'll take it." Ruby said. "Besides, you have no use for it. You'll be the lead singer of our band. I'm the bassist so it anything it should be mine."

"Dumbass." I said taking the guitar carefully from Mikey. "You forgot that you're the Lead Guitarist not the bassist. Besides, I've been admiring this guitar for a very long time."

"That's why I gave it to you." Mikey said. "I figured that you'd play it more than I would. It's a bit to flashy for me now."

"If you want to have a bass guitar," I said to Ruby. "then you can have my now old one."

"No way!" Ruby said wrinkling her nose. "That one isn't nearly as nice looking as this one."

"So that's why you want to have this!" I said. "It's because it looks nice. That doesn't mean that it plays good."

I plugged it into a nearby amp(they were everywhere), and started to play the bass line to Around The World by the Red Hot Chili Peppers.

"Well it still sound great." I said after a minute.

"I took the liberty of giving it a tune up." Mikey said. "It hasn't been played in so long." He sighed.

"Hey." Declan said sticking his head into the room. "I heard you playing."

"Yeah." I said, unplugging the guitar. "Mikey just gave me his old bass for my birthday."

"Oh." Declan said. "That's interesting."

"Yeah..." I said, looking at him. "What'd you get me?"

"What do you mean?" Declan asked, alarmed.

"Uh..." I said rolling my eyes. "You're my brother. You supposed to get me something. Well I mean, you don't have to but it is kinda expected is it not?"

"I didn't forget about you're birthday Ryan." Declan said, rolling his eyes right back at me. "The present is in you're room."

"Ok then." I said heading towards the stairs.

"Dad called by the way." Declan said. "Wanted to wish you a happy birthday. He said that he was sorry that he couldn't be here."

"I'll call him back then." I said heading up the stairs to my room.

Opening the door, I was surprised to see another bed crammed into the corner. Who's stuff...? Then I noticed several pink bags sitting beside the bed. Ugh... This was just great. I put the bass guitar on one of the many stands I had sitting around before walking out of my room.

"Ruby!" I yelled. "Why the heck is all you're stuff in my room!?"

"There's no need to yell, Ryan." Ruby said as she was coming up the stairs. "Gerard and Mikey only have one spare room, so we have to share a room and Saint has to share with Declan. Bronx gets the spare room because his older."

"Ugh..." I groaned. "How am I supposed to survive living with you?"

"Make it work." Ruby said with a frown. "We're already living in the same house."

"But living in the same room is different!" I insisted.

"If you don't like it talk to Gerard." Ruby said. "He made the decision, not me. And if you don't like the arrangement then go see if you can stay with one of the Host Club members. I'm sure Kyoya wouldn't mind letting you stay."

"I am not going to see if I can stay with any of the Host Club members." I retorted.

"You better not!" Bronx said coming out of the spare bedroom. "Declan would have a cow."

"What about me?" Declan said coming up the stairs.

"Nothing." We all said at the same time.

"Really..." Declan gave as a suspicious look.

"Ryan's just complaining about her new living conditions." Ruby said.

"Suck it up and deal with it." Declan said, patting me on the back as he walked past.

"Look." I said turning to Ruby. "I'm going into my room and am going to be working on the project that'll be going on at the end of the school year. I'd like to left alone while I do this. I know that it's you're room now as well but I really just need my space. Please?"

"Fine." Ruby said with a shrug. "I'll be in the kitchen."

The walked back down the stairs and I let out a sigh.

"Where's Gerard?" I asked Bronx, who was still standing there.

"You're not going to go and complain to him, are you?" Bronx asked.

"No," I said shaking my head. "probably not. I suppose I just have to get used to her because we'll probably be stuck together for some time."

"That's true." Bronx nodded. "Especially once we get the band going. Are we going to have an rehearsals before the concert?"

"Yes." I said. "At least a few. I have to ask the Host Club if we could use the music room."

"Do you think using the music room is a good idea?" Bronx asked. "It doesn't exactly have the things that we need."

"That's true." I said. "But would you rather have a ridiculously small space to practice in or a much bigger space? We also wouldn't have to rent it out."

"Gerard and Mikey have a studio in their basement though." Bronx said. "We wouldn't have to rent that out either."

"I know." I said. "But I'd rather use the music room."

"Ok then." Bronx said.

"We don't need to think about it for a while." I said. "I mean it's not for a few more months."

"We shouldn't leave everything to the last minute." Bronx warned.

"Of course not." I said. "Now if you excuse me..."

I made my way back into my room and sat down on my bed. Noticing a small box sitting on my nightstand I picked it up to find that it was from Declan. Opening it I found that it was a necklace that had several small diamonds encircling a stone of red zircon, my birthstone. I closed the box and put it back on my nightstand before face planting on my bed and letting out a groan.

It seemed like no one knew what I liked. I didn't like girly things like necklaces or frilly dresses. The most I can handle is the occasional choker and there was that one time I wore a corset and nearly died. How could they not know that I don't like those things!? They've known me for all my life. It was rather ridiculous that someone I had just met a few months ago knew me better than the people I've known my entire life.

I rolled over and stared up at the ceiling. I had been thinking a lot about Kyoya lately. I would never tell anyone of course because they'd tease me. Specifically Ruby. He was acting differently than he was before around me. With the others he completely ignores them most of the time but with me when ever I ask him a question or address him, he always responds. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh. I didn't want to think aboriginal it right now, I was tired from the trip and needed to take a nap. Working on the project could wait until I was rested.


	18. Chapter 17: Preparation for the Concert

Ryan's P.O.V.

~~*TIME SKIP*~~

The past couple of months have been just go-go-go with everything. School work was getting harder as the end of the year was approaching and this meant that the Host Club insisted on going on more trips to get rid of stress. The trips however only made things worse for me. Between each of the trips and parties the Host Club was throwing, I also had to get my homework done AND work on the plans for the concert at the same time. It was a lot of work and I found myself increasingly not going to the Host Club as much because of it.

Two weeks after my birthday Tamaki had decided that we just had to throw a Halloween party and insisted that we all had to wear costumes. Finding the costumes weren't that hard, Bronx, Ruby, Saint and I merely asked Gerard and Mikey if they had any of their old music video costumes still lying around. Luckily they did so we wore those.

The next trip was during winter break and we all went skiing in Colorado. It was fun being back in the states and I got to show the others around a bit because I had been there a lot. It was fun and a nice break from everything but after that things really got stressful. I could only be at the Host Club for about two days a week, three at the most. Kyoya had pardoned me from it so I was completely fine.

Kyoya and I where getting closer as the weeks went by as well. He helped me with my homework when I needed it and he understood the things I was going through. The others, not so much. Since Ruby and Saint didn't have to go to school,(they where supposed to be doing worksheets but...) they mostly just hung out with the rest of the Host Club not doing anything to help me.

It was a few weeks before the concert when I finally got the plans done. The concert was fixed to be the night of Graduation. Which I thought was a pretty go idea because people could still come before they left for vacation.

I was typing furiously on my laptop in the music room when Kyoya approached me.

"You should really go an sit with some of the customers." He said looking down at me. "You haven't been around for a while and we're losing business because of it."

"You have Ruby." I said with out looking up. "With all the requests she's getting she can cover both of us."

The Host Club had gone over a change since Ruby and the others had arrived. Since we now had female Hosts the Host Club was also open to male customers. It also meant that I could stop parading around as a boy. Unfortunately for Haruhi, she couldn't do the same because of what she owed to the Host Club.

"I know she could." Kyoya said. "But there are customers specifically asking for you."

"Yeah come on!" Haru said coming over. "You're acting more and more like Kyoya these days, always on your computer and such."

"I'd say she's worse than him." Hikaru stated, following his brother.

"A lot worse." The twins said together, looking at me.

"I'm sorry guys." I said with a heavy sigh. "I just have a lot of things that I need to do."

"Let us help!" The twins said.

"Well I can't have you do my homework for me." I said. "I don't think that there's anything you could do."

"We could help with the concert!" Hikaru said.

"Yes!" Said Haru

"You can't." I said shaking my head. "I've already got everything finished and done."

"You haven't got it set up yet." Hikaru said.

"Yeah." I said. "Because it's not for another few weeks."

"A few weeks?" The twins asked confused. "Graduation is two days away!"

"WHAT!?" I shrieked shooting out of my seat. "And you didn't think of telling me this!?"

"Calm down Ryan." Kyoya said. "You're disrupting the customers."

I looked up and saw that everyone was staring at me.

"Sorry." I muttered as I grabbed my things and retreated to one of the side rooms. Kyoya followed me.

"What am I going to do?" I groaned as Kyoya shut the door behind him. "I'm never going to get it done at this rate."

"Have you ever considered asking for help?" Kyoya asked with a smirk.

"I suppose I have to." I said. "Don't I?"

"You don't have to," Kyoya said. "but I think it'll work great if you did."

"Fine." I said scowling at him. "Would the Host Club be willing to help?"

"Of course." Kyoya said. "Let me see the plane you made and we can decide from there."

I showed him the plans I had written down on my computer.

"Hmmmm..." Kyoya said thoughtfully. "I see that you chose to have the concert indoors."

"Yes." I said. "I would've had it outside but Saint had mentioned to me earlier that we wouldn't know what the weather would be like."

"The weather is supposed to be nice out." Kyoya said. "So having outside wouldn't be a problem. I fact it might be better if we had it outside."

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Well," Kyoya said. "I noticed that you chose to have in in the same day as the graduation ceremony."

"Yeah." I said. "I figured that it's be easier."

"Well what if we use the same stage?" Kyoya asked. "If we get everything up before hand then we wouldn't have to rush around creating a new stage inside."

"That's a good point." I admitted. "But how big is the stage for graduation?"

"Pretty big." Kyoya said. "It'll be big enough for you to use."

"Ok..." I said. "Then that takes care of location. But what about everything else? We need security, lighting, sound, not to mention visuals."

"Well I can employ my families private police force, The Black Onion Squad, as security."

I snorted and quickly covered it up with a cough. Did he just say The Black Onion Squad?

"Are you alright, Ryan?" Kyoya asked.

"Fine." I said. "I'm fine."

"Ok." I said after clearing my throat. "Since you'll be taking care of security... That leaves the other things."

"I'm sure with all the connections that our families have," Kyoya said. "we can come up with something."

"Great." I said with a nod. "We need sound engineers, lighting, effects, everything."

"I'll handle it." Kyoya said.

"I can't make you do all the work though." I said with a frown.

"You're not making me do anything." Kyoya said. "I'm choosing to help you."

"Thank you." I said gratefully. "But the others should help to. They do nothing but sit there and do nothing."

"I'll get the other Host Club members to do somethings." Kyoya said. "You'll have to get your band mates to do somethings as well."

"We need to practice." I said. "As a band. We're opening up for our dad's band after all."

"About that..." Kyoya said. "I-"

He was interrupted by someone banging on the door.

"What's going on in there?" Ruby yelled. "Nothing fishy I hope!"

"What did you want to say?" I asked Kyoya, ignoring Ruby's yells.

"It's not important right now." Kyoya said. "I think we should get out of here before Ruby breaks down the door, right?"

He smiled at me and I was taken aback. It wasn't unusual that he smiled at me. He does it to the others as well but then it's more of a sarcastic grin. The smile he had just given me was a genuine.

"Alright." I said walking past him and over to the door.

"What was going on in there?" Ruby demanded right as soon as I opened the door.

"Talking." I said plainly.

"Oh really?" Ruby said narrowing her eyes. "Is that so?"

"Leave Ryan alone, Ruby." Bronx said. "I'm sure talking was all Ryan and Kyoya where doing." He gave me a hard look and it was clear he didn't believe it either but for the sake of keeping things sane...

"Where did all the customers go?" I asked looking around at the empty music room.

"Tamaki insisted that they leave." Haruhi said. "He was concerned about the way you where acting."

"Oh." I said looking at Tamaki. "Thank you but I'm fine you really didn't-"

"Oh I'm so glad that my daughter is ok!" Tamaki cried throwing his arms around me. "But daddy had to make sure so he asked everyone else to leave."

"Tamaki." Kyoya said. "That decision was bad for us. We're already having trouble because Ryan's not around to meet with her customers."

"I said I was sorry!" I said.

"Yes, of course you did." Kyoya said. "But that's not the point. I was talking to Ryan about what we should do about the concert." He looked pointedly at Ruby. "We're going to be changing the location and we also need everyone's help to get this ready in two days."

"Excellent!" Tamaki said releasing me. "We've got a new mission men! And women." He added. "We are to help Ryan set up for the concert! You're our boss now, so what ever you say goes!"

"Yay!" The twins yelled. "We get to help!"

I glanced at Kyoya. "Are you sure about this?"

"Positive." Kyoya said.

"Alright then." I said. "Let's get to work!"

###

 **Hello readers! I'm sorry that I haven't updated until now. But I aim to finish this book soon hopefully. I want to try and get at least one more chapter done by today. I hope I can do that. I hope you guys like the story so far! Any thoughts about it?**


	19. Chapter 18: Lights, Camera, Action!

Ryan's P.O.V.

"This is amazing!" I said looking at the stage; it was set for graduation. "Are you sure you'll be able to get it set up in time for the concert?"

"Of course." Kyoya said, pushing his glasses up. "We did hire trained professionals to do it after all."

It was the day of graduation and we were standing together in the music room looking out the window at the stage.

"You certainly have a excellent view from here." I remarked.

"I suppose so." Kyoya replied.

"You ready Kyoya?" Tamaki asked bounding over to us.

"Yes." Kyoya said, turning to face Tamaki. "Are you?"

"Of course!" Tamaki exclaimed. "After this is all over we're going out for a celebratory dinner!"

"After the concert, you mean." I reminded him. "Don't forget that you have to help set things up."

"Of course!" Tamaki said. "I most certainly haven't forgotten that!"

"Uh huh. Sure." I grinned at him.

"Are you excited for the concert Ry-Chan?" Honey asked.

"Yep!" I said cheerfully. "Are you?"

"Yes!" Honey squealed. "It'll be so awesome, right Takashi?"

"Yeah." Mori said.

"You ready for one more practice session?" Bronx asked coming over to us.

"Sure." I said. "We've practiced so much over the past two days that I think I'll be able to our whole set in my sleep!"

"That's good." Bronx said. "By the way, have any of you guys seen my brother?"

"No." I said. "Saint hasn't been around a lot lately, I wonder what he's doing."

Bronx sighed. "Well if you see him, tell him to he his lazy butt over to our practice room."

"Will do!" Tamaki said, saluting Bronx. "Come on men! We're going on a man hunt!"

"Please don't kill him!" I hollered after him."

"Why would they kill him?" Kyoya inquired.

"A man hunt is when people go after a criminal." I explained. "Shouldn't you know that? You're graduating in less than two hours."

"I know it now." Kyoya smirked.

"Well that's good." I said.

"If you're graduating in less than two hours then you should probably go an get ready." Bronx said. "You'll be surprised on how long it takes."

"Ok then." Kyoya said with a nod. "I guess I'll see you later then." He waved before exiting the room.

"Come on Ryan." Bronx said. "Let's go practice."

We walked over to where we had set up our instruments.

"You changed your hairstyle." Bind observed.

"Yeah." I said with a shrug. "I figured that I needed a change."

"Right before a concert?" Bronx asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You have a problem?" I asked.

"Not at all." Bronx said. "We should probably start practicing. The others can join us if they choose to show up."

Graduation went on with out a hitch. Which was good because it meant that we would be right on schedule. Patrick and the others where due to arrive in twenty minutes. Until then I had time to congratulate my friends. I spied Kyoya some distance away talking to his family. Running over I crushed him in a hug.

"Congratulations!" I squealed. Jeez where had this behavior come from?

"I uh... Thanks Ryan." Kyoya said, surprised with the way I was acting.

"And who are you?" A voice said from behind me.

I let go of Kyoya and turned around rather embarrassed by myself.

"My name's Ryan Stump." I said, addressing a man that must've been Kyoya's father. "You must be Mr. Ootori."I held out my hand and he shook it.

"Ah yes." Mr. Ootori said. "You're the daughter of that famous musician."

"Yep!" I said."Patrick Stump is my dad."

"Tell me..." Mr. Ootori said. "What is your relationship with my son?"

"Uh..." I glanced around at the other people near by. They where Kyoya's family of course. I saw his two brothers, Yuuichi and Akito give me unexpressed looks. Kyoya's sister, Fuyumi gave me a small smile.

"We're friends, sir." I replied.

"I see..." Mr. Ootori said. "And what makes you think that you can be friends with my son?"

"E-excuse me?" I said startled.

"You heard me." Mr. Ootori said. "You maybe be from a well known family, at least where you're from, but you're still a commoner."

"Father." Kyoya said, sounding slightly embarrassed.

"I don't even know how you got into Ouran in the first place." Mr. Ootori sniffed.

"She's smart." Kyoya said. I looked at him in surprise. He just defended me?

"Need I remind you?" Mr. Oortori's face hardened. "You need someone that is well respected and can bring something to our family. Not... This." He waved a hand at me.

I suddenly got very angry and was about to tell him off when I heard someone yell my name. I turned around to see Patrick and the rest of the band approaching.

"Patrick!" I said, running over and giving him a hug. "You're here!"

"Hey Ryan." Patrick said patting my back. "How are you doing?"

"Great!" I said. "I'm really hyped for tonight." I let of him and looked at Pete.

"Hey kiddo." He said ruffling my hair. "Staying out of trouble?"

"Not really." I said with a shrug.

"That's good." Pete said. "You're going to have to tell me about your adventures later."

"Will do!" I said.

"Who are these people?" Joe asked looking at the Ootori's

"Oh!" I said. "This is Kyoya and his family.

"It's s pleasure to meet you." Kyoya said stepping forward and shaking their hands. "I'm a friend of Ryan's."

"Awesome!" Pete said.

I glanced over at the rest of the Ootori's to see Mr. Ootori and his other sons giving Pete a disgusted look. Ok, time to break this up before it got nasty.

"Ok." I said, taking Pete by the arm and tugging him away. "It was nice meeting you Mr. Ootori but we really must be going now. Things to do..."

I didn't relax until we where out of earshot.

"Why did you want to get out of there so quickly?" Patrick asked.

"Did you see how Mr. Ootori was looking at you guys?"

"Yeah" Andy said. "He didn't look to happy seeing us."

"What about his son, Kyoya did you say?" Pete asked.

"Oh yes." I said nodding. "Kyoya's nice enough, but f you get on his nerves then you're in trouble."

"Ruby introduced us to the rest of your friends." Patrick said. "Interesting group of people. Very polite though!"

"I have to agree." Pete said. "I've always said that Ryan was a great judge of character."

"Uh... No you haven't." I said.

"Doesn't matter." Pete said. "You are."

"So how's the plans going?" Patrick asked.

"Excellent." I said. "We had to change the location from inside to outside because we thought it'd be easier. We already have a stage so it's just a matter of changing it to our needs."

"Good use of resources." Patrick said with a nod.

"Thank you." I said. "We need to start setting things up soon." I checked my watch. "I'll show you where you can warm up."

"I have to say that I'm empressed with this." I said, looking at the newly set up stage. Kyoya and I where watching them put the finishing touches on. "You did a good job."

"Couldn't have done it with out you're expertise." Kyoya said. He had changed out of his graduation robes and was now wearing casual clothes. "I'm sorry for the way my father acted towards you earlier."

"Is the great Kyoya Ootori apologizing for something?" I alder in mock surprised. "I just believe that a world record has been broken."

"Shut up." Kyoya said, with a smile. "But seriously." His face turned serious. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." I said waving a hand. "People have acted that way towards me before. I don't let it get to me."

"If you say so." Kyoya said. "I think it's almost time for you to get ready." He said checking his watch.

"Of course." I said. I hurried back into the school.

"Ready for the concert?" I asked as I opened the door to where we were temporarily keeping headquarters.

"Yep!" Ruby said. She seemed happy and chipper at the moment. She was wearing a new dress that the twins mother had found for her. In fact, all of us where going to be wearing something she had made. When we met with her she had apologized profusely at not being able to make something custom for us because it was on such short notice. We had told her not to worry about it and that we could just choose something else to wear of her design.

"Go on and get dressed." Ruby said, pushing me towards the changing room. "The outfit you picked out looks great."

I entered the dressing room and took my clothes off of the hangers and studied them. The twins mother had insisted that we had to have some sort of similarity so we settled on the color gold.

After I was done getting dressed I came back out to find Ruby and Bronx talking.

"You look amazing, Ryan." Bronx said with a grin.

"Thank you." I said. "You look great as well."

"Ten minutes till show time." A stage crew member said sticking his head into the room.

"Thanks for the warning." I said. I walked over and picked up my guitar. "Where's Saint?" I asked suddenly. He was nowhere to be found.

"I don't know." Bronx said with a sake of his head. "He hasn't been around a lot has he? I just hope that he gets here soon, otherwise I'm gonna pummel him."

"If you do that then he wouldn't be able to play." Ruby said.

"If he doesn't arrive then we won't be able to play." Bronx said.

"You guys almost ready for showtime?" Patrick asked coming into the room.

"Yeah." Bronx said. "As soon as Saint shows up that is."

"He's not here?" Patrick asked in surprise.

"Nope." I said. "I hope he gets here soon, we only have five minutes now."

"I'm sure he'll arrive soon." Patrick said. "Good luck out there guys." He left.

"Where the heck is Saint!?" I said. "We don't have enough time for this."

"Better start lining up to go o stage." Bronx said. "I hear someone announcing us. It's a bummer that we didn't come up with a name for our band yet."

"Patrick and the others said that was fine." I said walking towards the door. "We just need to concentrate on doing the best we can right now."

I opened the door to find Saint hurrying towards us.

"Where the heck have you been?" I demanded.

"Just needed to finish up somethings." Saint said. "We're going on now?"

"Soon." I said. "Hurry it up will you? We don't have a lot of time."

"Ok." Saint said with a sigh. "I'll be there, you guys go on ahead."

I stared at Saint as the others shuffled past me. I noticed that for some odd reason staw, or something like it was trailing behind him. Just what had he been doing?

I still heard the roar of the crowd as we made our way back towards our dressing rooms. Ruby was chatting excitedly with Bronx about everything and Saint looked really distracted.

"You did amazing Ry-Chan!" Honey squealed as he ran up and hugged me.

"Thank you, Honey." I said, looking in the direction that he had come from to see the other Host Club members approaching us.

"Yeah, that was great." The twins said.

"Well we only did covers..." I said uncomfortably. "We didn't do any original songs or anything."

"It was still good." Haruhi said. "You should be proud of yourself."

"Thank you Haruhi." I said, giving her a smile. I spied my brother Declan hovering some paces away as the Host Club congratulated us on our performance.

"Come here Declan." I said. He came over reluctantly.

"You did a good job." He said.

"Thank you." I said.

"Hey," Ruby said interrupting us. "Are we going to go and see the main act now or what? I think that Saint already left to go and watch."

"You guys go on ahead." I said, walking back towards my dressing room. "I'm going to go and change into something different so I don't end up getting mauled by the crowd."

"Smart idea." Bronx said. "They really loved you out there."

I left the others and made my way back to my dressing room. Opening the door I noticed that someone had left a case of flowers on the table. Shutting the door I went over to investigate. The vase of flowers where made up of a few roses, lilies and daisies. I leaned forward to smell them but then noticed some smaller ones that were concealed behind the others.

"What's this?" I said aloud and I pushed some of the flowers aside to get a better look. Because I was still leaning over the flowers I got a good wiff of the other flowers. It was lavender. I recoiled backwards but t was to late.

"ACHOO!" I sneezed. "Ok, who's smart idea was it to- achoo!- put lavender in with the other flowers? Doesn't everyone know that- achoo!- I am allergic to them?"

I sneezed again and wiped my nose before looking at the mirror. I froze when I saw a figure in a red hood with straw horns standing behind me. Wait... Straw?

Before I could say anything the figure lunged forward and covered my mouth and nose with it. I held my breath and tried to get out of the figures grip. Eventually however, I couldn't hold my breath anymore and I was forced to breathe in the fumes from the cloth. The last thing I saw before I passed out where those stupid flowers.


	20. Chapter 19: Something Evil Comes

**A/N: WARNING. I have written some pretty bad things in here. NOT for the faint of heart. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

 ** _Ryan's P.O.V._**

My eyes fluttered open and I let out a groan. What the heck had happened to me? I tried to reach my hand up to brush my hair out of my face only to fix them tied securely to the chair I was sitting in.

"What the heck?" I pulled hard on the ties that where holding me but it didn't do anything but make my wrists hurt.

With a sigh I gave up and looked at my surroundings. The room I was in was dark so I couldn't see much. I did spy a small table with a few things I couldn't identify on it. A candle was lit on another table in the corner. I couldn't tell how big the room was due to the lack of light. Where was I? I tugged on my bindings again but to no avail. I did however notice that my legs weren't tied up. Rather stupid of my captor, who ever it was, I could probably just walk out of here. Sure I'd be tied to a chair, but it would still be good.

I slowly tried to stand up but then let out a cart of pain. The way my arms were tied, it made it impossible to move anywhere without pain shooting through them.

I heard a door open somewhere close by and I twisted my head around to see that hooded figure again.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked it. I was pretty sure it was Saint. He didn't answer me.

"Saint," I said, trying again. "Why are you doing this? I didn't do anything wrong. You know that you'll get into a lot of trouble once the others find out."

The figure didn't answer me and instead lit another candle on the table. So it wasn't Saint? If it wasn't him then who could it be? Based on the outfit, it could've been Brendon, but the figure was to short. Someone he hired then?

"Come on." I said trying again. "If you're doing this as a joke, it's funny. Let me go, I haven't done anything wrong."

"Lies." The figure said. Ok, it was definitely Saint. I could recognize his voice anywhere. "You did do something wrong."

"If this is about me telling you off after your several advances then it's stupid." I said. "The past is the past and what's done is done."

"This isn't about you or me." Saint said, turning around to face me. "This is about everyone."

"If it's about everyone then can't we all talk about in s civil manner?"

"The others would never talk to you about it." Saint snorted. He pushed the hood back and I got to see his face. He looked positively crazy.

"Why not?" I demanded. "They never keep secrets from me, ever."

"You're so naïve, Ryan." Saint said with a sneer as e walked towards me. He stopped directly in front of me and looked down at my face. "You should know by now that everybody lies."

"So what are you going to do with me?" I asked.

Saint leaned forward until his breath tickled my ear. "I don't know." He mused. "I could do many things with you like this."

"Saint. Please don't." I said, fear slowly creeping up on me. "We're friends. Aren't you going to tell me what the others are keeping from me?"

"No." Saint said pulling away and walking back over to the table. "I'm not."

I heard the clinking of something knocking together.

"So what are you going to do to me then?" I asked.

"We're going to have some fun, you and I." Saint turned around and I shivered when I saw what he was holding; a scalpel blade.

"Saint!" I said, truly panicking now. "You don't have to do this! Please!" I twisted desperately trying to get free as he came closer.

"Oh but you see?" Saint cooed. "I have too. It's the only way. You don't belong here. You never have. You shouldn't exist."

I felt the cool edge of the knife against my skin right before Saint dug it into my arm. I let out a scream as he dragged the blade across my arm. I didn't have to look at it to know that it went deep.

"Hmmm." Saint said pausing. "That was good, but not good enough." He stabbed the knife into my arm again and walked back over to the table and grabbed something that looked suspiciously like a mallet. He also dragged the table behind him and I saw all sorts of things on them that could been used to hurt me.

"Poor little Ryan." Saint said. I whimpered as he came closer. Blood was running down my arm and a throbbing pain was pulsing through my whole body. He twirled the mallet between his fingers.

"Now I don't want to much damage." Saint said. "I don't need you passing out on me. Then it'd be no fun."

He took the knife out of my arm and studied it. Giving a shrug he grabbed my hand and turned it so my palm was facing up. He then preceded to place it on the table.

"Move and you'll regret it." He hissed in my ear as he made his way behind me. Grabbing my hair and pulling my head back, he put the knife to my throat.

"P-please don't kill me." I managed to say. I could feel myself getting dizzy from lack of blood.

"Not yet." Saint said, digging the knife a little more into my neck. "Watch or I will kill you."

Still holding the knife to my throat is watched in horror as he brought down the mallet on my hand. It was like every thing was going in slow motion and I couldn't do anything to stop it, even if I wanted to. I screamed again as pain lanced down my arm and I trembled.

"Oh my." Saint said. "Look at that."

I screamed again as he moved my hand violently in front of my face. It was limp and broken, the bones in my hand nearly shattered.

"Hmmm. Not there yet." Saint said replacing it to its position. He then proceeded to slam the mallet down some more.

Tears flooded out of my eyes as the pain became unbearable. At that moment I just felt like I wanted to die.

"Look again!" Saint said, shoving my hand once again into my face. He had removed the knife from my neck at this point and was smiling at my pain. I averted my eyes from my hand and focused instead on the floor where my blood was pooling.

Saint grabbed my hair again and forced me to look at my now mangled hand. It was literally beaten into a pulp and I wondered, if I ever got out of this predicament, if I'd ever be able to use it again.

"You're so quite." Saint muttered. "Gone into shock, have you?" He slapped my face and I let out a cry of shock.

"That's more like it." Saint said with a satisfactory smirk. "I think I'm going to now-"

There was a banging on the door and I jumped in surprise, jarring my hand in the process. I bit back a scream.

"Open up this door!" I heard someone yell. Through my haze of pain it sounded suspiciously like Declan. But that was impossible. He wouldn't have come to rescue me, nobody knew where I was. I didn't know where I was.

"Fuck." Saint said. "Looks like play times over."

I heard something heavy hit the door and it shuddered on impact.

Saint whirled towards me again, holding the knife tightly in his hand.

"Bye bye, birdie." He said with a wicked grin before stabbing me in the stomach. I let out another scream of pain. This hurt worse than what else he had done if that was possible. Black dots danced in my vision and I was on the verge of passing out. I heard Saint shuffling behind me and then just as the door came down he shot out of another door that was behind some curtain.

I blinked as two people rushed into the room. One was Declan, I could tell because he kept saying 'fuck' and running his hand through his hair.

"Ryan!" He said rushing towards me. "What the hell did Saint do to you!?"

I opened my mouth and tried to talk but I instead coughed up blood.

"Shit." Declan said before turning to the other person that was with him. "What should we do, Kyoya?"

Wait... Kyoya was with him? In any other instance I would've found this shocking. And it was shocking, I just could react to it.

"Ryan." Declan said turning back to me and gently turning my face towards him. "Where did Saint go? It's important that you tell me."

I opened my mouth again and managed to choke out a word. I was going fast.

"Curtains."

Declan nodded before shooting off and frantically pushing the curtains aside before finding the hidden door.

"Kyoya." He said, turning back towards him. "Look after her, will you? Make sure she gets proper help. I'm going to go and kill the son-of-a-bitch."

With that he left and I was left alone with Kyoya.

"Ryan," Kyoya said approaching me. "You need to stay conscious until the ambulance gets here." He knelt beside me and took my good hand. "Can you do that?"

I gave a slight nod and he let out a sigh of relief. Kyoya riffed through his pockets before producing a pen knife.

"I'm going to cut you free now, ok?" He asked. "I can't take the knife out of your stomach, no matter how much I wish o. It'll just cause more problems, ok?"

I nodded again with understanding. If he did take the knife out then I'd probably be dead in less than a minute from internal bleeding.

Kyoya carefully cut the bindings on my wrists and I slumped forward. Kyoya caught me before I fell on the floor and he gently stroked my hair.

"Just hang on for a few minutes." He muttered. "Everything's going to be fine, you're safe now."

I let out a huge shuttering sob which hurt me even more and clung tightly to him.

"Everything's going to be fine." He repeated as I slowly lost consciousness.

###

 **Well! I'm sorry that I had to write that down. It really hurt me to... I hope it wasn't bad either. It was my first(and hopefully last) writing of torture. *shudders* I put that warning there for a reason.**


	21. Chapter 20: Something Tragic

_**Ryan's P.O.V.**_

*beep* *beep* *beep*

I heard the sound of a machine beeping and I knew where I was before I opened my eyes. Opening them, I found that I was correct in my thinking. I was in a hospital. I looked around the room and saw that it was mostly white with some color thrown in. I saw a vase of flowers sitting on the table next to my hospital bed (these where strictly roses). I tried to sit up but a sharp pain shot through me so I laid back down, studying my injuries.

My hand was wrapped in several layers of thick gauze and my arm was also wrapped in it as well. I lifted up my hospital gown with my good hand and saw that my stomach was also wrapped. I looked towards the door as it slid open to see a nurse coming in to check on me.

"Oh good." She said coming over and checking my vitals. "You're awake. Your family will be happy to hear it. You gave them quite a scare you know."

"Where am I?" I asked. My voice was a little hoarse.

"You're in one of the Ootori family hospitals." The nurse said. "Mr. Ootori brought you here about two days ago."

"Two days!?" I said in surprise. I assumed she meant Kyoya when she said Mr. Ootori.

"Oh yes." The nurse said. "You where in quite a state when Mr. Ootori brought you in. Extensive surgery was held to ensure you'd survive."

"Extensive...?"

"You where almost on your way out when you finally got here." The nurse said. "Mr. Ootori was really worried. He made sure that you had the best care."

"Well tell him thank you for me." I said.

"Would you want to talk to him yourself?" The nurse asked. "He and the rest of your friends have been her practically the whole time. In fact I'm sure that they would've stayed here if it wasn't for Mr. Ootori's father. He gave them a stern talking to."

"Oh." I said. I could just imagine that, knowing Tamaki and the twins, not to mention Ruby. "Sure. But only let him in please, I don't think that if be able to handle more than one guest at the moment."

"Excellent idea!" The nurse said before exiting the room.

 _ **Kyoya's P.O.V.**_

I shot to my feet when the nurse came out of Ryan's room. The others lifted their heads as well, interest sparked in their eyes.

"What's going on?" I demanded. "Is she ok?"

"She's awake now, Mr. Ootori." The nurse said. "She's asked to see you."

"Him?" Ruby's shrill voice cut in. She looked absolutely horrible the past few days, of course no one capfuls blame her, we all barely got any sleep.

"Quite please, miss." The nurse said.

"Why him?" Ruby said again ignoring the nurse. She jabbed a finger at me. " _He_ hasn't been friends with her for very long. _He_ hasn't known her since she was little. _He_ knows _nothing_ about her at all!"

"I agree with you." Bronx said, standing up. "However, I consider that you lower your voice and calm down a bit. We don't want to get kicked out, do we?"

Ruby let out a humph and sat down again with her arms crossed. She glared at me. If looks could kill I know I'd be dead.

I glanced at the Host Club but they just sat there, being completely unhelpful in any way shape or form. I caught Haruhi's eye and she gave me a slight nod. Out of everybody she understood my relationship with Ryan.

"Thank you." I told the nurse, turning back to her. "Please make sure that we are not disturbed. We want the patients health to come first after all. Too much at once would be bad."

"Of course, Mr. Ootori." The nurse said. I felt Ruby's eyes bore into my back as I opened the door and entered Ryan's room.

A smile split Ryan's face when she saw me.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Oh just peachy." Ryan said. "You know how it goes."

"You seem to be doing alright." I said, studying her. Her face was a bit pale, and dark bags where underneath her eyes. All understandable things given her condition.

"You just going to stare at me all day?" Ryan asked with a slight smile. I snapped out of my thoughts and gave a smirk.

"I'm sure that you'd like it." I said.

"Oh shut up." She said.

I walked over to her and sat down on the edge of the hospital bed. She scooted over to make room for me.

"I do have to ask you one thing though." Ryan said, her sac suddenly becoming serious. "Wh-what exactly happened after I..."

I gave a sigh. No matter how much I'd have liked to not tell her what happened it simply wasn't possible. She'd find out about it anyways.

"It's not good." I said looking at her. Her lip trembled and I could tell that she was fearing the worst.

"What happened?" She asked quietly.

"Well it started during the concert." I said. "We where all waiting for Fall Out Boy to come out and preform and didn't notice you or Saint anywhere. It was actually Declan that first noticed you weren't with the rest of us. I think he was already suspicious of Saint at that point, and demanded to know where he was and if he was with you. The other where completely obvious about it, you know how they are."

Ryan nodded; she was unusually quiet.

"So Declan asked me to go and help him find you and I readily agreed to do so." I continued. "We took a lucky guess by staying at Ouran. We didn't know any other place where Saint could've took you, so we thought that Ouran was our best bet. Even then the school is huge. It would've taken forever if we hadn't been at the right spot at the right moment."

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked.

"We had already been searching for at least ten minutes." I said. "We where passing by the door to the Black Magic Club when we heard you scream. That's where we found you."

I glanced at Ryan with a worried look. She had gotten extremely pale.

"How ironic." She muttered.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Black Magic." She explained. "I imagine that you saw the outfit that Saint was-" she bit her lip. "That Saint was wearing."

"I did." I said with a nod. "It was rather odd."

"It comes from one of the song by Panic! At The Disco." Ryan said. "LA Devotee to be exact."

"I'm not familiar with it." I confessed.

Ryan shrugged and then winced. "Doesn't really matter if you know it." She said. "No offense."

"None taken."

"Some of the lyrics go ' _The Black Magic of Mulholland drive.'"_ Ryan explained. "And Saint dressed up as the monster thing from the music video."

"Why would he do that?" I asked curiously. This was very interesting to hear about. It seemed like a lot of the problems Ryan had stemmed from this band 'Panic! At The Disco' or at least had some connection to them.

"It's a well known fact that Brendon Urie is out to get me for some odd reason." Ryan said. "Saint was probably thinking that he could get away with what ever he had planned if he could some how frame Brendon. But then again, who knows? Saint could've been working with Brendon for all we know."

"Brendon is the lead singer of Panic! At The Disco, am I correct?" I asked.

"Yep." Ryan said. "But back to what happened. What happened to Declan and Saint?"

I have a heavy sigh. "As far as we know," I said. "Saint had a gun with him when he ran. Declan went after him... I-I heard a gunshot a few seconds later." I stared into Ryan's eyes and I saw them tear up slightly.

"I'm sorry Ryan." I said softly. "Declan's gone."


	22. Chapter 21: Rewind to the Past

**_Bronx's P.O.V._**

 ** _~flashback to one month before ~_**

I was sitting in the room that I was sharing with my brother on the latest trip that the Host Club had planned before the end of the school year. We here in some far comer of the country that the twins had insisted that we visit.

"What do you think their relationship is?" Saint asked laying down on his bed and staring at the ceiling.

"How should I know?" I said with a shrug. Ever since we had gotten back from the birthday trip Ryan and Kyoya where getting closer. Oddly enough the Host Club were the ones to notice it first, considering that their attention span with anything was extremely short.

"Well I don't like it." Saint said shaking his head.

I cracked a grin. It was no mystery to me that my brother had a slight crush on our friend. And what wasn't there to like about Ryan? She was smart, funny and talented. I turned around when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said. Ryan opened the door and poked her head in.

"Bronx?" She asked shyly. "May I talk to you for a moment?"

"Of course." I replied. "Come on in."

Ryan opens the door wider and entered.

"Hey Saint." She said, glancing at my brother.

"Hi Ryan." Saint said blushing slightly. It was cute seeing how Saint acted. He got all nervous because he was afraid that I'd tease him if he messed up or made a mistake around Ryan.

"I'll be going so you two can talk on private." Saint said abruptly standing up and walking out the door.

"I- ok then." Ryan said looking slightly confused. "What was that about?" She asked me.

"I don't know." I said with a snicker. Man, I was definitely going to talk to Saint about this later. "What's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Kyoya." Ryan said hesitantly.

"What about him?" I asked suspiciously.

"Ithinkimightlikehim." Ryan muttered in a hurry.

A grin spread over my face. So that's what she wanted to talk about.

"So?" I said. "There's nothing wrong with liking someone." Unless they know something about you that you shouldn't know.

"I know." Ryan said. "But I barely know him and we'll be gone by the end of this year. I just don't know. I talked to Haruhi about it and she said that I should be with him as long as I can be."

"Does he feel the same way that you do?" I asked.

"I think so." Ryan said slightly confused. "I mean it's hard to tell. He is the Shadow King after all. I talked to the rest of the Host Club and they all agreed that Kyoya acts differently around me."

I felt a twinge of jealousy when Ryan mentioned talking to the Host Club about this. She should've came to me or Ruby about it, we where her best friends after all. But the more I thought about it the more I could understand why she didn't. Ruby would've annoyed the crap out of her and pestered her until Ryan's patience had run out and she blew a top. And she only talked to me about these matters when she didn't know what else to do.

"Well," I said carefully. "we are going to be gone by the end of the school year, so do you really want to have a relationship with him?"

"I don't know." Ryan said honestly. "Part of me wants to because I want to be able to be with him at least until we leave, but another part of me doesn't because if I do end up being with him then I'll have to leave. I don't know what to do." Ryan said looking at me. "Could you help me?"

"It's up to you what you want." I said. "If you want my opinion I'd say go for it. If he feels the same way about you then it shouldn't be a problem. However, I'd take into careful consideration the fact that we'll be no longer here a month from now."

Ryan nodded thoughtfully. "I can see where you're coming from." She said. "I guess that I'll have to be very clear on that fact. Thank you Bronx." She said. "I think that I'll be leaving now, dinner will be ready soon."

I nodded and watched her leave. I made a metal note to talk to Kyoya later. For now, I'd see which way things went.

###

Dinner had just ended and I was getting ready to turn in for the night when Ruby burst into the room.

"Jesus Christ!" Saint yelled covering himself quickly with a towel. I chuckled at this.

"You'll never guess what I just saw in the hallway!" Ruby said completely ignoring Saint.

"What?" I asked.

"It was Ryan and Kyoya." Ruby said. "And they where kissing!"

"What are you?" I asked rolling my eyes. "A middle schooler?" My stomach sunk slightly when she said that. So Ryan had made her choice. That just left me to bully Kyoya into being silent about what he knew. It was going to be hard, Kyoya didn't seem like the type of person that got bullied easily.

"They where what!?" Saint said in disbelief.

"Kissing!" Ruby said again. "And by the looks of it they where really going at it. Why I bet that Kyoya's tongue was halfway down-"

"That's enough Ruby." I said interrupting her. "We don't need to know the details." I took of my glasses and pinched the bridge of my nose. Jeez things here just getting more and more complicated. I stole a sideways glance at Saint as I replaced my glasses. He looked like he was about to murder someone.

"Thank you for the information Ruby." I said. "I believe that it's time for you to go now." I pushed her out the door and shut it with a sigh.

"Do you think that what Ruby said was true?" Saint asked in a quite voice as he pulled on his pajamas.

"Probably." I said. "Look, Saint. I know that you like Ryan so I'll talk to Kyoya and see if I can get him to back off, ok?"

"Fine." Saint grumbled as I exited the room.

Walking down the hallway I stopped in front of Kyoya's room, I had heard Tamaki mention where it was earlier so it was easy to find.

Knocking on the door I waited for him to say 'enter' before opening the door.

"What can I do for you?" Kyoya asked with a smirk. He was lounging in a chair by the window.

"I wanted to talk to you about Ryan." I said.

"What about her?" Kyoya asked.

"Don't play dumb with me." I snapped. "You know what this is about."

"If this is about me being with her then you can't do anything about it." Kyoya said sitting up. "You're not her parent."

"I still need to look out for her." I said.

"Really?" Kyoya asked. "If you ask me, she's very much capable of taking care of herself."

"Well then you don't know her very well, do you?" I sniped.

"At least I'm not the one keeping secrets from her." Kyoya said. "When are you planning to tell her?"

"It's none of your damned business." I snapped.

"Oh really, is it now." Kyoya tilted his head. "I could tell her you know. I wonder how she'd take it." He mused. "To hear it from me and not you, to know that you were lying to her under her very nose."

"You wouldn't dare." I growled stepping forward.

"What are you going to do to me if I do tell her?" Kyoya said with a cocky grin. "You can't really do anything."

"I can make your life a living hell."

"How are going to do that?" Kyoya asked me. "I'm the one with all the power here."

No matter how much I hated it I knew he was right. I couldn't do anything to him at all. I had made a mistake telling him anything.

"I'll make a deal with you." Kyoya said after a minute. "You make sure to tell Ryan everything after the concert and I won't breathe a word. Fail to do that, and I'll tell her myself."

"Fine." I ground out. Anything to keep that prick out of our family business.

"It was pleasant to talk to you, Bronx." Kyoya said. "Perhaps we can do it again sometime soon."

"Unlikely." I muttered walking out and slamming the door behind me.


	23. Chapter 22: A Shocking Discovery

**_Ryan's P.O.V._**

"Gone?" I asked slowly. I was trying to wrap my mind around this whole thing.

"I'm afraid so." Kyoya said.

I tried to hold back tears but failed miserably. Kyoya let out a sigh and carefully put his arm around me. I shifted and winced when a sharp pain shot through me. Just how bad where my injuries? I ended up crying into Kyoya's shoulder for a good solid five minutes before I could pull myself together.

"I never understood him." I said with a hiccup. "He always seemed to not like me one minute and then like me the next, and then he went and did that..."

"I know." Kyoya muttered, stroking my hair. "But it's going to be ok. We'll get through this."

"Why did he even do that?" I said suddenly getting angry. "It was stupid. He'd still be if- if Saint didn't do what he did." I bit my lip.

"He was your brother." Kyoya said. "He did what he had to do to protect you."

"He could've protected me by staying with me and not going after a psycho!" I yelled.

"Clam down Ryan." Kyoya said. "We don't need your blood pressure elevating and causing more problems."

I took a deep breath and tried to relax. I reached my head towards my head to scratch it forgetting that it had gauze wrapped around it.

"Why is my hand wrapped up like this?" I asked looking at Kyoya.

"You don't remember?" Kyoya said, putting on the carefully constructed mask of calm.

"I think..." I frowned and tired go concentrate. "Mallet?" I asked slowly.

Kyoya nodded.

"How bad is it?"

"Pretty bad." Kyoya said not meeting my gaze. "You'll probably need extensive therapy, but even then it's questionable whether or not you will be able to use it again properly."

"So I'm a cripple." I said bluntly.

"Our still have one working hand." Kyoya said.

"You don't understand." I said shortly. "The ability to use both hands is what makes a difference in playing an instrument. Music means everything to me and not being able to play it..." I choked back a sob.

"It's going to be ok." Kyoya said.

"You promise?" I said with a scowl.

"Yeah," Kyoya said with a slight smirk. "I promise."

###

 ** _~One week later~_**

One week later I was ready to get out of the hospital, no matter how nice the staff was to me. The doctors said that i'll most likely have scarring and it was questionable whether or it I would be able to use my hand fully ever again.

The Otori family police force still hadn't caught Saint yet, and after pulling a few strings and calling in some favors they managed to get the borders to close down. Apparently they were very serious about catching him. Patrick and the rest of the guys had become slightly distant as they helped search for Saint, I felt like they were trying to avoid something.

"You ready to get discharged?" Kyoya asked me.

"Definitely." I replied. "Staying here was nice, but I'm ready to get out of here."

It took way too long to get out of the hospital and I was very happy once I was. Kyoya ushered me into the car before getting in himself and telling the driver to go to some hotel.

"We aren't going to Gerard's and Mikey's?" I asked leaning against him.

"Nope." Kyoya said. "Your dad and the others wanted to meet at the hotel that they are staying at."

I studied him carefully, he wasn't looking at me and was focusing on the road. Clearly something was wrong, Kyoya wasn't normally the one to be nervous... Just what was going on?

"Come on." Kyoya said as we pulled up to the hotel. He thanked the driver and led me into the hotel. Once we got into the elevator I asked Kyoya what was going on.

"Nothing that concerns you yet." He said vaguely.

"Why can't you just tell me what's going on?" I asked. "Everyone has been walking on eggshells around me ever since I got put in the hospital."

"It's complicated." Kyoya said with a sigh. "It's better if the others explain it to you."

"Fine." I said crossing my arms. My hand still hurt pretty badly, though I wasn't about to admit it to anyone.

Kyoya ignored me and knocked on the door that we had stopped in front of.

"Come in." Patrick said looking slightly frazzled.

Entering the hotel room I was surprised to see that everyone was there; well minus the Host Club. This was clearly going to be a family meeting. Then why was Kyoya here? He made no moves to leave. Glancing around I saw that everyone looked extremely nervous and weren't looking me in the eyes.

"I think I need to go to the bathroom." I said.

"Down the hall and to your right." Pete said pointing towards a hallway that branched off from the main room.

I thanked him and quickly made my way there. After flushing the toilet and carefully washing my hands I made my way back towards the main room but stopped short when I heard them talking about me.

"-tell her?" I heard Kyoya ask.

"When we're ready." Patrick said. "It'd be to much for her right now."

"That's a load of crap." Kyoya said. "She needs to know. How could you not tell her after all these years?"

"It's not even any of your business!" Ruby snapped. "Why did you even tell him Bronx?"

Tell him what?

"I already told you." Bronx said sounding impatient. "Kyoya probably would've found out eventually and told Ryan right away, we didn't need that. So I told him about it and made him keep his mouth shut."

"You didn't make me do anything." Kyoya growled. "I chose not to tell her because I knew what it would've done to her."

"You act as if you know her better than we do!" Pete yelled.

"I never said that." Kyoya said sounding eerily calm. "I merely suggest that you tell her quickly, or things could get ugly."

"We I don't think that we are going to." Patrick said. "As I said before, we don't want to make things worse for her."

"You already have!" Kyoya said sounding exasperated.

I was itching to know what they were talking about and so I decided to drop into the conversation.

"You already have what?" I asked entering the room.

Everyone froze and I looked at each of them in turn. Patrick looked slightly mad and was trying very hard to keep an air of calm. Pete looked flat out pissed and was glaring at Kyoya who was looking at me with concern. Ruby and Bronx where standing by the window and had at least some decency to look alarmed, while Andy and Joe looked slightly bored, although I knew they were anything but.

"What are you talking about?" I said crossing my arms.

"It doesn't concern you." Pete said.

"Bull." I said, Patrick winced slightly. "I heard you talking about me. What don't you want me to know? If you don't tell me I'll just ask Kyoya, clearly he knows."

"You wouldn't dare." Bronx said stepping forward.

"Watch me." I said with a smirk. "Obviously he's be more willing to tell me than you guys are."

"Fine." Patrick said with a sigh.

"If we tell you, you have to promise that you'll stay calm."

"Patrick," Pete said. "do you really think-"

"Yes." Patrick said cutting Pete off with a glare. "It's about time that Ryan knows what's going on here."

"And what exactly is going on?" I said tapping my fingers against my arm.

"You sure you want to know?" Patrick asked cautiously.

"Of course." I replied. "I'm tired to secrets and lies."

"Fine then." Patrick said. "I'll tell you."

Nothing could've prepared me for the verbal slap to the face I got when Patrick opened his mouth.

"You're not my daughter. You were actually adopted at birth. Your real father is Ryan Ross."


	24. Chapter 23: Explanations & Announcements

A/N: This chapter is rather long because I wanted to put everything that needed to be put in, into this chapter. It was necessary. I can't believe that this story is almost over. *tear* It's my first published fanfic that I've ever written. My ideas haven't changed very much since I first started writing it and I apologize that there isn't more of the rest of the Host Club. 

**_Ryan's P.O.V._**

"You're kidding me, right?" I asked. "Come on, that can't be true."

I looked around at everyone but no one would meet my eyes. Where they really being serious?

"Ryan…" Bronx said slowly.

"What?" I asked. "You can't expect me to believe you."

I was starting to have doubts though, with the way that everyone was acting. The others had always giving me crap about me calling Patrick by his name instead of just 'dad'. Was that my subconscious speaking? The guys had no reason to lie to me ever, so if they were doing it now… I stepped back in confusion and a Kyoya put his hand in my shoulder.

"Ryan…" He said softly. "I know that you don't want to believe it and it might be a bit, shocking to hear it, but it's true."

"What!?" I said now sound hysterical. It was slowly occurring to me that they were really telling truth and I was close to losing it.

"I could prove it to you if you want." Kyoya said running a hand through his hair. "I did after all do a DNA sampling."

"You did what!?" It was the guys turn to yell.

"I wasn't sure that you were telling truth about the matter." Kyoya said. "So I took the liberty of getting Ryan's DNA tested and cross examined it with Patrick's."

"How'd you manage to get Patrick's DNA?" Pete said sounding angry.

"Simple." Kyoya said with a smirk. "I told the doctors to tell him that Ryan needed a blood transfusion."

"You lied then!" Bronx shouted. I glanced at Patrick see see that he had a thoughtful look on his face. He wasn't mad about this?

"I did not lie." Kyoya stated. "Ryan did need a blood transfusion, but Patrick didn't have the same type of Blood. We realized this only after we had drawn it, so I decided that it could've been used for a better purpose."

"Show me the results." I said, my voice surprising steady and calm.

"You sure Ryan?" Kyoya asked. I nodded my head firmly. I wasn't sure I was going to believe anything until I had proof.

"Alright." Kyoya said. "I'll show you the results but-"

Bronx cut him off. "You can't just do that!" He yelled. "She needs consent from her legal guardian!"

"No necessarily." Kyoya said. "It's knowledge that Ryan should know. I'm sure you guys don't understand the concept of that though."

Patrick and the guys wives slightly at the barb.

"What do you think of this?" Bronx said rounding on Patrick. "Can you really stand back and let this happen!?"

Patrick let out a sigh before answering. "Listen Bronx. You to Ryan." He added. "We all made a mistake with this. We should've told you instead of keeping it a secret. I only hope in time that you come to understand why we did what we did."

"So it's true then." I said, my voice becoming shaky. "It's true. I'm not- I'm not…" I couldn't form the words and Kyoya tightened his grip on my shoulder.

"I want to leave." I said in a flat voice.

"Ryan!" The guys said, instinctively stepping forward.

"No." I said. "I need some time to… to think things over."

"Don't you want to hear the explanation?" Andy asked.

"Yes, but not from any of you."

I know that what I said hurt them, but didn't they deserve it in some way? They had hurt me, a lot more than I was currently hurting them.

"Kyoya?" I asked turning to him.

"Of course." He said getting what I meant. "Come on."

He led me out of the hotel room before turning around and addressing the others.

"I would suggest that you consider your options carefully." He advised before shutting the door.

We managed to get down to the lobby before I completely fell apart. Letting out a huge son I clung to Kyoya. I vaguely heard the front desk lady asking him if everything was ok. He replied and then called someone on his cell phone. He then carefully picked me up, supporting me with an arm under my knees, and carried me into the waiting car that had pulled up to the front of the hotel.

I sniffled as Kyoya gently rubbed my back and whispered soothing things into my ear. Gradually my sobs ceased and I fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

 ** _Kyoya's P.O.V._**

Pulling up to the house I was worried that Ryan might have overexerted herself with everything that was going on. She was currently passed out with her head in my lap and I let out a sigh.

"Mr. Ootori?" The driver said.

"Yes?"

"We have arrived."

"Thank you." I said, carefully moving Ryan's head off my lap before getting out and picking her back up.

Walking to the entrance to my house I wondered how I was going to open the door with my arms full. Thankfully I didn't have to worry about it because Fuyumi opened the door before I made it to the doorstep. She ushered me in and quietly told me that father was away on business. That was good; I didn't need his questions about why I had Ryan here.

"Just tell me if you need anything." Fuyumi said. She glanced at Ryan and her face softened. "Take good care of her little brother, she's been through to much."

I nodded in agreement and headed towards my room. Entering my room I headed towards my bed and carefully set Ryan down before covering her with a blanket. Glancing at the clock I saw that it was already 8:00. Sighing I went over to the closet where I kept spare blankets and pillows and set myself up on my couch.

Laying there I couldn't help but think about Ryan. She changed something in me, as Tamaki and Haruhi had pointed out weeks ago. According to them I was more pleasant to be around, but I realized that Ryan made everyone better people in general when she was around.

I remembered on our first trip when the twins had tricked Ruan into waking me up. They were surprised that I hadn't gone all 'Shadow King' or her, maybe that was the first signs of something.

Rolling over I thought about how father had pulled me into his office and asked me what was going on. Clearly I had changed notability so he also had noticed. I had been vague to him about it but then was later cornered by Fuyumi and had told her everything.

I had been concerned about having some sort of relationship with Ryan, considering that she'd be gone by the end of the school year, but Fuyumi had told me that I would make best of the time that we had together. It hurt me knowing that I was hiding things from Ryan and I had wondered everyday how she would react if she found out.

Needless to say, Tamaki had picked up on my worrying and that had prompted our next big trip where Ryan and I actually admitted our feelings for each other. Ryan had voiced her concerns about what would happen if Bronx and the others found out. She worried that they would give us a hard time and I told her that it wasn't something that we needed to worry about at the moment.

Our relationship was odd to say the least. We were both aware that she'd be gone by the end of the year so we never got serious about anything. I was merely there for her when she needed me and vise versa. We had kissed a few times but after Ruby had caught us Ryan had decided that it was best that we stopped while we were ahead.

Hearing a slight groan, I got up and went to check on Ryan. She was awake and turned her head when she heard me approach.

"Where?" She asked slightly confused.

"You at my house." I told her. "You passed out on the way here so I brought you here to rest."

She licked her lips mad glanced around. "And where exactly is here?" She asked.

"You're in my room." I said with a smirk when I noticed how uncomfortable she got when I said that.

"Oh." She said. "I see."

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Fine I guess." Ryan said trying to sit up. I rushed to her side and helped her prop herself up on the pillows. "Kyoya?"

"Hmmm?" I said tiring me attention back to her. I was busy making sure that she was comfortable.

A slight smile came across her face. "Could you- could you please show me the blood test stuff?"

"You mean the DNA testing?" I asked. She nodded hesitantly.

"Sure," I said grabbing my laptop from my nightstand. After booting it up I turned my attention back to Ryan as I waited for it to power on.

"Can you tell me what you know?" Ryan asked me.

"Yeah." I said turning my focus to my computer and logged in. "Let me show you the DNA results first."

I quickly pulled the appropriate files up before turning the computer around to show her.

"See here?" I said pointing to a set of data. It had a list of the loci and the the list of her alleles and Patrick's alleles.

"I don't get it." Ryan said bluntly.

I sighed and scrolled down to show the report.

"Ryan," I said. "See this here?" I pointed to the interpretation. "It says that-"

"I can read it." Ryan interrupted me. Her gaze flicked up to meet mine. "I'm my trying to be mean." She said. "I just want to read it for myself."

"I understand." I said. In truth I already knew what it said, I had been the first person that the doctors had told after they had conducted the tests. I knew that the combined patently index was 0 and the probability of patently was 0%.

Ryan finished reading and pushed the computer away from her. She seemed to be in some sort of shock.

"Tell me about it." She said suddenly.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "So you want to wait until tomorrow or-"

"Tell me now." Ryan said looking at me. "I've waited long enough."

"Alright then." I said with a slight dip of my head. "If you think that you can handle it…"

"I can." Ryan said firmly.

I sighed and began to tell Ryan the story. I explained to her about how Patrick and Elisa found out that they couldn't have anymore children after Declan, something that had to do with his birth, and then told her how they had heard that Ryan Ross was having a rather hard time with his chosen partner and didn't know what to do about the pregnancy that she had.

Patrick and Elisa desperately wanted another child but they physically couldn't so they offered to adopt Ryan Ross's child once it was born. Ryan Ross had been slightly afraid of what might happen if Brendon Urie found out about his child, cause Brendon never really had gotten over what we type of relationship he had with him.

Worried about this, Ryan Ross worked with Patrick and the rest of Fall Out Boy to stage an elaborate coup to ensure that Brendon and the rest of the world believed that Ryan really was Patrick and Elisa's daughter.

It had been Pete's dumbass idea of naming Ryan after her biological father which turned out to be a bad idea because it didn't take long for Brendon to figure things out.

I paused when Ryan asked me a question.

"So no one knows who my actual mother is?"

"Unfortunately not." I said. "I'm sure if you talked to your dad about it he might be able to tell you."

"Forget it." Ryan said. "I'd rather not know. What if she was some sort of hooker?"

"I doubt that your dad would've stayed with her if she was." I replied.

"What did Bronx, Ruby, Saint and Declan have to do with all of this?" Ryan asked.

"Patrick and the others told them when they deemed them old enough to handle the truth." I said.

"So they all knew and they kept it from me!?" Ryan burst out. "Why?"

"I believe that they were trying to protect you." I said.

"From what!?" Ryan said. "What was there to protect me from?"

"I don't know honestly." I said sounding defeated. "If I knew I'd tell you."

"Humph." Ryan said crossing her arms.

"You've had a long day." I said getting up from where I sat on the edge of the bed. "Perhaps you should get some rest for tomorrow. Then we can tackle whatever comes our way."

"Together?" Ryan asked.

"Together." I said with a nod.

 ** _Ryan's P.O.V._**

 _~The next day~_

Waking up around 7:30 I lay quietly in Kyoya's bed and pondered what he had told me last night. It was a bit hard to comprehend but I knew what he said was the truth. I just wondered why it was so important that they hid the truth from me. Where they afraid that I'd do something rash if I found out? Was George under witness protection or something? I suppose if I wanted to find out if have to confront the guys about it, which I wasn't really looking forward to. Whatever, I didn't have to do it right away.

I sat up when I heard the door to Kyoya's room open. I was glad that after a week my stomach had stopped hurting. I still had to be careful because the doctors had just recently removed the stitches, but instead of that I was fine.

"Morning Ryan." Kyoya said approaching me. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine I guess." I replied. "How long have you been up?" I asked, noticing that he was fully dressed.

"A few hours." Kyoya said with a shrug. "I just go a call from Bronx. He said that Patrick and the others had something urgent that they wanted to talk about and they want you there:"

"Oh." I said looking down at the blanket. "I see."

"You don't have to go if you don't want to." Kyoya said. "You can stay here as long as you need."

"I'm sure you wouldn't mind that." I said with a slight smile. I got out of bed and walked down to the living area of Kyoya's bedroom. Seriously, who needed a complete living space inside their room?

"Perhaps not." Kyoya said following me. "It's up to you if you want to go. I won't force you."

"I think will." I said slowly. "I can't hide from them forever. I need to show them that I'm stronger than they think."

"You are strong." Kyoya said. "You don't need to prove that to them."

"I know." I said. "I still want to go though. Usually when they want everyone there to talk about something it's important."

"Alright then." Kyoya said. "Do you sang to get ready then?"

"Sure." I said getting it of bed. I looked down at my wrinkled clothes from yesterday and sighed. "It's not very presentable."

"I'll see if Fuyumi has any clothes for it to wear:" Kyoya said. "They might be slightly too big, but it's better than me leaning you some of my clothes. Something tells me that Bronx might kill me if you showed up wearing some of my clothes."

"Probably." I muttered.

"If you want to take a shower it's down the gall to to your right." Kyoya said. "There should be an extra towel or something in there. I'll have Fuyumi bring the clothes in where you're done."

"Thanks." I said as I walked out the door and down the hall to the bathroom.

Once I was done talking a shower and putting on the clothes that Kyoya's sister had lent me, I was ready to face what ever was going to happen next.

"Ready to go?" Kyoya asked me as I made my way towards the door.

"I guess so." I said with a shrug.

Kyoya opened the car door for me before getting in himself. He told the driver to head to the hotel where the guys were staying and I stared out the window as we drove.

"It's going to be ok." Kyoya said. "If anything, I'll be there for you."

"Thanks Kyoya." I said.

We drove in silence until we got to the hotel and made our way to the lobby before entering the elevator.

"You ready?" Kyoya asked and the elevator dinged at the correct floor.

I let out a breath. "Ready as I'll ever be." I replied.

"Let's go then." Kyoya said.

Just like yesterday we stopped in front of the hotel room door where the guys wher staying and Kyoya knocked on the door. This time it was Bronx who opened the door and I noticed that he looked slightly peeved.

"Come on in." He said. "We've been waiting for you."

We followed him into the living space again and found everyone there. Patrick was sitting in a chair while Pete, Andy and Joe were sitting on the couch. Ruby was sitting cross legged on the floor.

"The guys wouldn't tell us anything until you got here." Bronx said rather annoyed. So that's why he was in a bad mood; the guys wouldn't tell him or Ruby anything until I got there.

"Now that everyone is here." Patrick said clearing his throat. "I first of all want to say that we did not come up with this decision because of recent events. We had been thinking of it for a rather long time and the things that have happened recently only cemented our decision."

"We," Pete said speaking up. "have decided that we will be breaking up as a band."


	25. Chapter 24: Turn and Face the Changes

**_Ryan's P.O.V._**

"What!?" I said in surprise. I wasn't the only one who was startled by this announcement.

"Why!?" Bronx asked. "You said that what has currently happened isn't the cause of you breaking up, so what is?"

"Honestly?" Pete said with a shrug. "We're getting to old." He chuckled. "That seems weird to say, but it's the truth."

I could see where he was coming from with that statement, the guys where now either in their forties or fifties.

"But age shouldn't matter!" Bronx protested. "I mean look at Mick Jagger and Paul McCartney! They still performers well into their seventies!"

"And look where that got them." Ruby said, speaking up for the first time. "Jagger ended up dying on stage do you really want that to happen to Patrick and the others?"

"Of course not!" Bronx said sounding exasperated. "I'm just saying that I don't quite understand how age has anything to do with this."

"Let me see if I can explain it better." Patrick said. "You see Bronx, the age issue was the exact thing that caused us to think about it more in depth. We aren't getting any younger, but we swore that we'd still be a band as long as we still had inspiration. We don't want to disappoint our fans, but I think that it would be best if we broke up. We're not fighting, it would be something that we all agree on. And like I said earlier, the events that happened merely cemented what we where already thinking about."

"How do you feel about this?" Andy asked me.

"I honestly don't really care." I said. I felt kind of bad after I said it, the guys looked hurt. But it honestly didn't come to a surprise when the announced it. Yeah it was a shock at the beginning because I didn't expect it, but now? Not really. I really didn't understanding why Bronx was getting all worked up about it, we had known from a young age that we'd eventually take over as our own band, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to even do that anymore; even if I could.

"When are you planning to announce it to the world?" Ruby asked.

"Well the tours over now." Pete said. "So probably some time soon so we can link it to the tour."

"But what about everything that happened?" Bronx asked. "I don't like it, but you'll have to tell people what happened to justify the breakup. Having it come out of the blue will cause people to speculate."

"We'll probably do it after Declan's funeral." Patrick said looking at me. "Are you going to be attending Ryan?"

"Do I really have a choice?" I asked.

"We won't force you if you don't want to go." Pete said narrowing his eyes. The room fell into silence and everyone jumped when Kyoya's phone rang. He's been so quite that I had forgotten that he was even there.

"Excuse me." Kyoya said answering his phone and walking out of the door.

"Wonder what that was." Ruby said thoughtfully.

"Does it really matter?" Bronx asked.

"No. I suppose not." Ruby replied.

A few minutes later Kyoya came back looking slightly annoyed. It was his 'I recently had to put up with Tamaki' face.

"What did Tamaki want?" I asked.

"How do you know that I was talking to him?"

"You have this certain look on your face." I said. "Oh never mind." I said noticing he confused look.

"Yes, I did talk to Tamaki." Kyoya said. "But I also got a call from the head of my families police squad. They found Saint."

"Where?" Bronx demanded.

"What?" Ruby and the others said at the same time. I remained silent.

"They found him hiding out in some warehouse on the outskirts of the city." Kyoya said. "They are now holding him in a high security prison until you can decide what to do with him."

"Can we just leave him there?" Bronx asked.

"No." Kyoya said shaking his head. "You can't."

"Why not?" Bronx demanded. He as getting more frustrated.

"Saint isn't a Japanese citizen." Kyoya explained. "So there's a limit to how long try can hold him. It's around a week. I can make arrangements to plan Saints return to the States as needed. It might be a bit tricky cause he's now a criminal," He paused and glanced over at me. "but I'm sure that I can make it work."

"So a plane back to Chicago in one weeks time?" Patrick asked in confirmation.

"Yes." Kyoya said.

"What did Tamaki want?" I asked Kyoya, switching the subject. I didn't want any questions about whether or not I was going back with them. I knew that since I was still a minor I had to go, but that didn't mean that I wanted to go at the moment.

"He was wondering what we were doing." Kyoya said. "He insisted that we go over to his house. Preferably ASAP."

"Can we go now then?" I asked. Bronx made a surprised/unapproving sound.

"What?" I asked, looking at him.

"Shouldn't you stay here with us instead of going with them?"

"I need time to think." I replied. "I'm going."

"You can't seriously- guys!" Bronx turned to Patrick. "Tell her to stay!"

"You may go." Patrick said sounding defeated. Clearly he was accepting the fact that I didn't want anything to do with them right now.

"Fine then!" Bronx said before storming away going to one of the other rooms.

Ten minutes later Kyoya and I where walking up to the front of Tamaki's house. We where surprised when Tamaki burst out and ran towards us squealing something. It was hard sometimes to realize that he was the same age as Kyoya, he acted like a kid.

"Mommy!" Tamaki yelled. "And my precious daughter! How areeee you?"

He crushed me in a hug.

"Ow!" I said and Tamaki immediately let go of me.

"Are you ok?" He asked sounding concerned. "Is your injury hurting again?"

"No." I said with a smirk. "I'm fine. I just wanted you to get off me."

"Mommy!" Tamaki wailed. "Ryan's being mean!"

"Put up with it." Kyoya said walking past Tamaki and into the house. I followed with Tamaki blubbering behind me. I honestly wondered sometimes how the Host Club put up with him, and how he became the Clubs president.

"Hi Ry-Chan!" Honey said from the couch as we entered the living room.

"Hi Honey." I said. "How are you?"

"Good!" Honey said excitedly. "How are you? Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah." I said sitting next to Haruhi on the other couch.

"Hey Ryan." She said with a smile. "I'm glad to see that you're out of the hospital."

"Yeah I am to." I replied. "I'm sick of it. I'm gonna try to stay out of them for as long as I can."

"That's be a good idea." Haruhi said with a nod. "How's your hand doing?"

"Still can't move it that much." I replied looking down at it. I tried to curl it into a first but it only moved slightly.

"You'll get the hang of it." Haruhi said patting me on the shoulder.

"Where's Tamaki and the Twins?" I asked noticing that the room was unusually quiet.

"I don't know." Haruhi said with a shrug. "They might be getting something."

"Ryan!" I heard the Twins tell just then. They burst into the room with Tamaki and where carrying a large box.

"What's that?" I asked in surprise.

"It's your going away present!" One of the twins said. "In the box are somethings from each of us."

"Oh you guys didn't need to-"

"You're not leaving?" Honey asked.

"I still have a week to think about it." I said. "And I don't mean that you don't have to give it to me because I'm not leaving, I mean out didn't have to go to so much trouble on my behalf."

"It's fine Ryan." Haruhi said with a wave of her hand. "For once I agreed with Senpai and thought that we should do something for you before you leave. You've been a good friend to all of us."

"Open the box!" Honey said with excitement. He was bouncing up and down so Mori had to calm him down.

The twins placed the box infringement of me and I opened it to see what everyone has gotten me. It was mostly just a bunch of stuff that I'd never wear. Tamaki and the Twins had given me clothes that I wouldn't be caught dead in, although Haruhi's gift had been thoughtful. She couldn't afford much but she did get me a few books. Honey and Mori had gotten me a bunch of sweets.

"Thank you guys." I said looking at all of them. "It wasn't necessary but I appreciate it."

"Are you going to try on the clothes?" One of the twins asked.

"Not right now." I said shaking my head. "Maybe some other time."

"Hey Senpai..." The other twin said tiring to Kyoya. "You didn't get Ryan anything?"

"No." Kyoya said. "Our family did take care of her hospital bill after all."

"That's just cold." Haruhi said.

"I'm greatly thankful that Kyoya did that." I said hurriedly. "It was a great help and I sure that Patrick and the others where extremely grateful."

"So when at you leaving?" Haruhi asked.

"I honestly don't know." I replied. "The others as leaving in a week and I think that they are expecting me to go with them."

"You could stay here if you don't want it go." One of the twins suggested.

"I don't think so." I said shaking my head. "I would like to but I feel like I have an obligation to go back to Chicago. Declan's funeral will be held there as well as Saints trial. They kind of need me as a witness. Not to mention that I'm a minor and still under Patrick and Elisa's care even if I'm not related to them."

"I could take care of that stuff if you wanted to stay." Kyoya said.

"I know you could." I said with a sigh. "I still feel like I have to go back, so I probably will. I'll leave with the others in a week. The circumstances will be uncomfortable but necessary."

"Very well then." Kyoya said. The others nodded in silent agreement and I was happy that they understood.

 ** _~One Week Later~_**

"Now boarding flight 154 to Chicago." An automated voice said over the din of the airport. I let out a sigh. A week of packing and avoiding specific people and topics was about to end and I was going back to Chicago. Patrick and the others had opted to take a direct flight back and Kyoya had insisted on paying for it. It wasn't like he couldn't afford it, it just made me uncomfortable that he had done it.

"Byeee Ry-Chan!" Honey squealed hugging me. "I'll miss you!"

I patted him on the back. The Host Club had wanted to come and say goodbye to me and thanks to the connections that they had, they where able to say goodby to me before I boarded the plane.

"Take care of yourself." Haruhi said.

"Don't forget to call when you get the chance!" The twins said.

"Make sure you come back and visit." Kyoya said.

"Senpai?" Haruhi asked looking at Tamaki who was just standing there silently.

He suddenly burst into fake tears and cursed me in a hug. Honey had to let go quickly before he was caught up in it.

"My poor daughter is leaving me!" Tamaki sobbed, causing some of the people around us to give us weird looks.

"Calm down Senpai." One of the twins said.

"Yeah boss," Said the other. "People are starting to stare."

"Ryan." Bronx cleared his throat. He and the others where waiting patiently for me to say my goodbyes. "It's time for us to go."

"Ok." I nodded. Hit had been a week since they had dropped the bomb on me that I hadn't been Patrick and Elisa's daughter, and I was coming to terms with it, but I still wasn't ready to really associate with them as much as I had in the past. To say the least, I tolerated being with them at the moment.

"Bye guys." I said hugging each of them in turn. "I'll make sure to email you guys when I get the chance."

Waving goodbye I passed by the Gate and mass my first step toward the next part of my life.

 _ **Soooooo... the story's over! What did you guys think? I'll hopefully be starting to edit it soon, because knowing me there are a lot of spelling mistakes. I'm so glad that I managed to finish it. Thank you to all of those who read this story and voted and liked it. It means a lot.**_


End file.
